Once a King or Queen of Narnia
by aine hathaway
Summary: Dawn Pevensie, the younger twin sister of Edmund has kept a secret all her life. She has magic. England is no place for magic. Her and her siblings are forced to leave to the countryside. Then the discovery of a forest in the back of wardrobe makes her wonder if this could be the place she can finaly belong. But their journey has only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

In a small house in London there lived a family. A mother and a father, though the father was off fighting in the war. It was a terrible time. At night fears of bombs dropping from overhead and so all lights would be switched off so as in hope that there was less chance of them being hit.

Also in the house, were their five children. Peter, the eldest, was 16. He was tall with blond hair and brown eyes and cared greatly for his younger siblings, though he often was a bit harsh and bossy.

Susan was the second eldest, being 15. She was what her two younger sisters and younger brother called her, a-know-it-all. She always acted very grown up and seemed to believe she was better than the others but she still loved them. She had long dark hair and brown eyes.

Then there was Edmund, he was 14 and always seemed to be getting into trouble and never did as he was told. He wished to be grown up and treated as such. Most believed he only cared for himself but he cared much for his family and mostly he cared for his sister, his twin. He had dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes.

Dawn, who was also 14 and Edmund's twin sister and the younger twin. Was very adventurous and had a wide imagination which she shared with their younger sister Lucy. She loved books, like her older sister but was quite tomboyish and was closer to Peter and Edmund than she was to her older sister Susan. Her hair was long, down to her waist and was dark brown, very similar to Edmund's, though at times it could be seen to have a red tint to it. Her eyes unlike the rest of her family were a bright blue and she was quite small.

Last was Lucy. She was 12 and was very close with her sister, Dawn. They just understood each other better than the others did sometimes even more than Dawn and Ed. Lucy was very sweet and kind and always saw the good in other people. She never told lies and was quite smart for age. She had short brown hair and like the others (except Dawn) had large brown eyes. Lucy was the only one that had ever seen Dawn's hidden talents. Dawn could use magic.

Ever since she was born, Dawn was able to use her magic. She discovered it to be true when she was truly angry and accidentally set one of the living room curtains on fire. After that she practiced and soon she could control them and do what she pleased with them, though she was always scared to us them even in the tiniest ways just in case she was seen. As she grew her powers became stronger and she learned to master them. Lucy had seen her practicing once in their bedroom which they shared and Dawn had told her all about them and made her sware never to tell anyone.

When ever she used her powers, Dawn's blue eyes flashed bright gold. Dawn always felt like she didn't belong there on London or even England. She wasn't sure if she belonged anywhere. Were there other people like her? With magic? No, there wasn't and until she was proven otherwise, she was alone.

Late one night, all occupants of the Pevensie household were fast asleep. Until loud alarms started going off. Dawn ran from her room and straight into her twin brother. She quickly shuck him awake and once he was she ran back into her room to get dressed.

Dawn then ran off in search of her mother, she wasn't in her room and she could hear the bombs going off outside. It wouldn't be long until they were over head. She crashed into her brother Peter, "wheres-" but Peter had already fled down the hall leaving her by herself. She gave a sigh of irritation before once again dashing back down the hall.

It was only when she heard her mother scold Ed for something that she found her. Her twin had been standing at the window looking out. Their mother had found him and had pulled him back, "Edmund, get away from there!" she cried. "Peter! What do you think you are doing?!" asked their mother. Peter than flew past her and into the room. It was then she heard Lucy calling out from their bedroom. Dawn rushed past Susan who turned around calling after her, "Dawn, come on, we have to get to the shelter!" Dawn just waved her off and continued.

Dawn got to their room and grabbed her torch before seeing Lucy still tucked into her bed, her hands over her ears and looking terrified. "Come on, Lu!" Dawn said to her, pulling her by the hand out of bed and together the two ran out after their family.

They ran out into the backyard towards the shelter all in single file. Lucy was in front with Dawn behind her and their mother was calling for them to hurry as the sound of bombs got louder and closer. Suddenly, Edmund broke away and ran back to the house with a call of, "wait, Dad!" Dawn stopped and looked around after pushing Susan and Lucy in before her. Edmund and Dawn were very close to their Dad, a lot more then they were to their mum. Peter ran after him, both of them ignoring the cries of their mother calling for them to come back.

Dawn pulled on her mother's arm and was able, with a bit of help from her magic, to pull her mother inside. They had to keep the door open which wasn't the safest thing to do for those already inside the shelter but it would save Peter and Edmund some time with opening the door. Dawn went and sat with her two sisters who were huddled together under a blanket, shaking. Dawn wrapped her arms around their shoulders for comfort as she waited anxiously for her two brothers to appear. It was sometimes easy to forget that Susan was the elder girl and not Dawn as Dawn seemed to always be the one to comfort someone if they were upset or frightened.

Seconds later Edmund came flying in through the door and Peter came running in after him. Edmund fell down on the bed in the middle of the floor as Peter began to yell at him. "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're selfish! You could've got us killed!" yelled Peter. Dawn left the bed and sat down with her twin and wrapped her arms tightly around him, knowing he need it most as their mother had now sat down with the other two girls.

"Stop it!" their mother cried and Peter's yells ceased. Edmund sat up as his twin sister held him tightly in her arms and smoothed down his hair. "Why can't you just do as you're told?" asked Peter. He was given no answer. When he discovered that no one was going to answer him and turned around and finally shut the shelter door.

Dawn's pov.

Over the next few days, mother seemed slightly nervous and on edge. We had all asked her what was wrong but we were never given an answer as she would ignore the question or change the subject.

With mother acting nervous, so did we. Finally she came clean and told us we were travelling with the rest of the children to live in the country where we could be save from the dangers of war. Edmund seemed the most upset about this and wouldn't talk to anyone but me. He was always angry. Lucy seemed rather upset and I knew she didn't want to leave home and mum. We all understood how she felt as we were all feeling the same way, it was just because she was younger that it effected her more.

The morning that we were to leave, I had never seen the train station this packed before. There were soldiers everywhere and I spotted Edmund looking around every now and then to see if our father was among them. I kind of guessed that he wasn't. We were all gathered together around mum as she placed our labels of where we would be staying on our jackets and checked that we had all our things. I stood in between Lucy and Susan, I clipped my own lable onto my bag as Mum helped Lucy with hers and made sure she was warm enough for the journey.

Edmund then said, "If Dad was here, he wouldn't make us go!" I sighed and wrapped my arm around Lucy, she leaned into me clutching her teddy bear closer to her chest.

"If Dad were here, the war would be over and we wouldn't have to go," retorted Peter. I rolled my eyes, Peter wasn't really helping with the matter.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" Mum asked him, but he wouldn't answer or meet her eye. Mum stood up and tried to pull him in for a hug but he leaned away and so she just kissed him on the head before turning to look at the rest of us and say her goodbyes.

First she went to Peter as he was standing next to Edmund, she pulled him into a tight hug which he returned. She whispered something into his ear and he replied but I couldn't hear them over all the noise that surrounded us.

She slowly stepped away from Peter and then walked over to Susan, "oh, Susan!" she said as she hugged her aswell. Susan's eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. "Be a big girl," whispered mum to her.

Then she turned to me and she pulled me in aswell. "Look after the others, they'll need you more than ever now. Especially Lucy" she said quietly to me. She leaned away as I nodded my head and smiled, a few tears running down my face knowing it would be quite a while before we met again and I couldn't help but feel it would be a lot longer than we had expected it be.

She then stepped back and glanced around once more at all of us. "Alright," she stated, "Off you go." We picked up cases and headed towards the train. I was behind Edmund who was being dragged along by Susan. I looked back over my shoulder at Lucy who was holding Peter's hand. They checked our tags and then asked for our tickets. Peter who had our tickets was distracted by something and so when I noticed the woman was repeatedly asking for our tickets, I took the tickets from Peter and handed them to her and then pulled Peter by his jacket towards the train.

I followed the other two but kept glancing back to make sure Lucy and Peter weren't too far behind. I noticed Lucy looking around, trying to see over people but it was hard with her being so small. I guessed she was looking for mum. Peter stopped to talk to her and they then noticed me waiting for them. Peter let go of Lucy's hand and she ran to me and I grabbed hold of her now free hand. I smiled over at Peter and he smiled back. We boarded the train and quickly caught up with Edmund and Susan.

We finally found a free window where we could look for Mum. Susan looked out and was quickly joined by Lucy and I, and then Peter. We quickly spotted mum and we began waving frantically and yelling our goodbyes like everyone else around us.

The train slowly started moving and we soon lost sight of her. The train picked up speed and we decided it was about time we went in search of a compartment. We find one that was mostly empty except for two young children who looked to around Lucy's age or younger. We put our luggage up on the rack and sat down. I sat down next to Peter and lay my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around me. The train ride was very long as we had one of the last stops. We watched from our compartment window as the two kids we had shared it with were taken off to wherever they were staying. The other three sat across from us and we all remained quiet throughout the journey. Thinking of what the future would hold for us and imagining what our new home would be like.

Our stop was station that wasn't really a station . There was only a wooden stand in the middle of no where next to a dirt road. We were the only ones here surprisingly but it didn't look like there were mainly places around here for people to go. The sound of and on-coming car met our ears and so raced down the steps of the platform, believing it to be whoever was to meet us, this Ms. Macready.

We waited another few moments to see if any of us could hear anything but all there was was silence. "The professor knew we were coming," stated Susan. Edmund then picked up his tag and began to inspect it, "perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." We then heard the sound of a womans voice which appeared to encouraging a horse. I was correct as seconds later, a woman rounded the corner in a large cart being drawn by a grey horse.

The woman had a strict atmosphere to her and I became slightly weary and knew she wasn't someone to cross. She gazed down at us in, if I had to put a name to it, disinterest. Peter and Susan shared a look of disbelief before they looked back up at the strict woman. "Mrs Macready?" asked Peter hesitantly. The woman replied, "I'm afraid so."

Lucy looked up at me and I smiled reassuringly down at her and then she spun back around. "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" Mrs Macready asked us. Peter then replied, "No ma'am. Its just us." Lucy nodded in agreement. "Small favours" she remarked before gesturing with her head for us to get in the cart behind which we quickly did.

The ride wasn't very long but the area we were in was beyond beautiful. It was simply breath-taking. There were large grounds filled with plants and trees surrounding the large manor.

It was an enormous house made of mainly red brick and appeared to be very old.

The inside of the house was much brighter in places but darker in others. Yes, it was a quite beautiful house but it seemed to large for only one man and caretaker.

"Professor Kirk is not accustomed to having children in this house" remarked Ms Macready, "and as such, there are a few rules you will need to follow; there will be no shouting or running." She then began making her way up the stairs and we all followed. "There will be no misuse of the dumb-waiter and NO touching of the historical artifacts." Ms Macready had turned to see Susan about to touch a white stone bust and had stopped her sharply.

We were silent as she then walked up the small staircase and stopped in front of a large wooden door, "and above all there will be no disturbing of the professor."

It soon became dark and it was time for bed. Lucy had been tucked in by Peter, Susan and I but she couldn't get to sleep. Peter was sitting next to the window and gazing out into the darkness. I sat on Lucy's bed reading her a book trying to get her to fall asleep. Susan than walked over to the radio and switched it off as it had begun telling of the air raids and that was something we didn't all need reminding of.

I gave up on trying to get Lucy to sleep and let the book fall open on my lap as Peter and Susan walked over to us. "The sheets feel scratchy" mumbled Lucy to us. They sat down with us and Susan told her, "wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon." Lucy looked to me and I nodded in agreement. Edmund chose then to saunter in, "yeah, if homes still there." I just rolled my eyes at his remark. That was defiantly not helping the matter.

"Isn't it time you were in bed," complained Susan. Edmund had always been rather childish and we sometimes wondered if he was ever going to grow up as he still even looked like a child and not 14.

"Yes, mum" remarked Edmund sarcastically. I shared a look with Susan and we both just shuck our heads. "Ed!" called Peter, luckily Edmund finally stayed silent. We then looked back to Lucy and Peter said, "you saw outside, the place is huge. We can do whatever we want here! Tomorrow is going to be great. Really."

I'm almost certain, Peter jinxed us.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke earlier than the others and was disappointed to find it was raining quite heavily and so we would be unable to go outside and would have to remain inside the house. I groaned as I turned away from the window and got dressed. I had a small breakfast before checking to see if anyone else was awake. They weren't which didn't surprise me, I had often been the first one up.

I began to explore the house and often checked over my shoulder in case to find Ms Macready breathing down my neck. The house was even bigger than I had thought as I got lost several times. It didn't help that I didn't have a set destination either. I finally decided to go in search of a library. A man such as the professor living in a house such as this was bound to have one. I just prayed silently that the library wasn't where his study was.

I was happy to find the large library to the far right of the building. It was two stories and had a large wooden staircase that led up to the second floor which only went around the walls and had banisters all the way around it. I looked up as I heard the sounds of raindrops falling on glass and was surprised to find a large glass sky-light. I wondered how nice it must be in here on a sunny day. I ignored the rain ad continued looking for something to read. I had looked at all the books all ready in the rooms we had stayed in last night and there weren't many ones that caught my interest.

There were couches scattered around the room along with several tables and chairs. Some of the tables had stacks of books piled up on them, some were all about biology, some about physics, some were mainly fairy stories.

I turned away from studying a book on greek mythology and walked to the back of the library. It was quite a bit darker down here as there wasn't as much light. I felt as though I was being drawn here. I looked up at one of the older, dustier looking shelves and stopped at a book that was completely covered in dust that you couldn't see the cover or read the title. I pulled it down and brought it back to the main area of the library. I sat down at a window seat on the second level so I could look outside and then gave a large blow of air over the book. It took several times to get the heaviest dust off and then I had to wipe the remaining dust off with a rag that was in my pocket.

The cover was a picture of majestic and powerful looking lion roaring as he stood at the edge of a cliff. I stared at it for a moment, as it looks as though the picture was moving. I blinked several times but when I looked again it appeared to have stopped so I believed it was only a trick of the light.

I opened the book and was surprised to find that on the first page was a large map. It folded out of the book and was even larger than I had originally thought. It showed a large ocean and next to on the land was a large castle called Cair Paravel. It was such a beautiful place. There was a section for each creature that was said to live in this land. The dwarves, the centaurs, the fawns and of course the talking animals. It also spoke of the dryads who I was very interested in. Then I discovered who the lion that was on the cover portrayed. He was Aslan and he was the king of Narnia.

I read about the prophecy and I couldn't help but notice it sounded a lot like my family. I was saddened when I read about the white witch taking control of Narnia but then I remembered it was only a book. It wasn't real. Right?

At that moment I heard someone clear their throat. I jumped high into the air and fell of my seat and the book fell off my lap and onto the floor.

I gave my head a shake before I looked up at who had startled me. It was professor Kirk. He was beaming down at me and chuckling away to himself. I blushed a little at being caught in here and not noticing his approach. He helped me onto my feet and he said, "I normally come in here in the mornings and I was surprised to find I wasn't alone, you don't expect many children to go out of their way to read." I nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry for disturbing you I just love reading." His smile grew at that and then he noticed what I was reading and I couldn't help but notice that his eyes widened a bit. "Do you," he asked, "find this an interesting read?" He picked up the book and looked at the page I had been studying. It showed the Castle of Cair Paravel and then on the next page held a picture of the five stone thrones that were said to be built inside, waiting for their rulers and the people of prophecy.

I beamed down at it and glanced up at him, "its fascinating, I can't seem to put it down." He nodded and a look of curiosity took over his expression when he flipped to the next page of the book, on it were what appeared to be strange rhymes. Some didn't even seem english, in fact most seemed to be in Latin or some other dead language or at least an unknown one. "Never seen these before" muttered the Professor though I still heard him. I peaked at and noticed at the top of the page it had written in a red ink with curved and loopy writing, '_concentration is the key, alone with belief and destiny. If you have __even an ounce of __power within your soul, __give__ it time and __patience__ it __will__ grow.' _This confused me a little and I glanced up at the Professor once again, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. I decided to read allowed one of the phrases written on the page, it was one I could speak as it was english and didn't look like much.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, I felt a strange but familiar warmth behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes once again and I knew they were gold, my magic showing itself._ "A Rose to view its beauty, a thorn but beware its strength, a vine will grow here now before my eyes, in a time shortly spent" _. It sounded similar to a poem. I blinked several times and goldness in my eyes faded back to its original bright blue. The Professor was looking down at me in amazement, his gaze then seemed to move slightly over my shoulder to look at something behind me. His mouth fell open slightly. I spun around to see what it was he was watching so intently.

I froze in shock. There growing up along the wall was a beautiful rose wine. It practically covered the wall and grew around the window. The buds appeared and slowly opened to reveal gorgeous red roses with a golden and glittering edge to each petal. We stood there in awe of the magic.

"Have you always had this gift, my dear?" asked the Professor, causing me to tear my eyes away from the magnificent roses. "Uh, yes but I never actually spoke any words, I kind of would just think of what I want or it would just be instinct," I explained to him. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "that is a rare gift but you will need to be responsible! Who else knows of this gift you possess?" I looked down at my feet, sheepishly, "only my little sister, Lucy, the others don't believe in things such as magic." He seemed to understand, he sat down where I had been only a little while ago on the window seat.

He placed the book on his lap and turned to another page, it was the section of Aslan and it showed a large portrait of him. "This book doesn't just show its contents to anyone, to some it can't even be opened, while others can open it yet it will remain blank. Can you think of why?" he informed me. His question puzzled me greatly and I shuck my head, not quite understanding. He sighed with a smile and then said, "it let you open the book and read it because ot knew you would believe it, that you would take the information to heart. Does that help any?" I wasn't sure at first but I could feel a wierd feeling in the back of my mind that it did, if only a little.

"How about we leave it there, and when you figure it out, you can come and tell me. Does that sound fair?" he asked, getting to his feet. I smiled and nodded, also getting up. He started towards the staircase that led back down to the first level of the library, "maybe you should find your siblings, I'd advice sticking with your younger sister." I cocked my head to the side in confusion, I went to ask him what he had ment but he was already making his way down the stairs and then out the door of the library. I shrugged and gave a 'hmm' noise before coping his actions and leaving the library.

They weren't in our room or any of them around it but finally I came to the last room and I heard Peter calling out loudly, "30, 31, 32.." It was then I realised they must be playing hide and seek so I quickly ran off to find the rest of my siblings.

I almost crashed headlong into Lucy who had just been pushed out of her hiding place by Edmund, I rolled my eyes at his childish remark, "I was here first!" Lucy then ran and tried to open a door but found it locked. It was then she spotted me, well almost ran into me. I took her hand in mine and like with the library, I was drawn to the next door down the hall from us, "come on, Lu!" I said to her as we ran over to it and she pushed it open.

Inside the room was bare except for a large object, that was up against the far wall with a sheet drapped over it. It looked as though no one had been in here in years.

I dropped Lucy's hand and she slowly made her way towards it. I followed close behind her, there was something strange about this room, an aura of mystery and sadness. I felt very cold for some reason, as though I was suddenly surrounded by snow.

Lucy stepped up to it and carefully pulled on the sheet. She stepped back quickly and almost stood on my toe doing so. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she immediately reached up and placed her hands on my arm. She old grey sheet fell to the floor to reveal a magnificent wardrobe. Lucy beamed up at me with enthusiasm, "its perfect" she said. I smiled aswell. She opened the door and we saw it was filled with large fur coats.

Lucy stepped inside and I followed her, I carefully closed the door and left it open just a inch and looked down at Lucy and wink as I said, "never close yourself in when in a wardrobe you just might find you can't get back out." She giggled and then together we started to move backwards through the coats. The soft fur brushing gently against our fingertips. The wardrobe was definitely a lot larger than I thought it was, exactly like the house. Eventually we weren't even able to hear Peter's counting anymore, it just seemed to keep going back. Suddenly, I heard Lucy let out a shocked gasp. "Lucy?" I asked turning to look at her, but I didn't say anything else as the words got caught in my throat from seeing the view that was behind my little sister.

Lucy turned to look too and we were both amazed as here in the wardrobe in a simple, old spare room, was a forest! And it was snowing! We slowly made our way through the trees, staring in awe at the beautiful scenery and letting the snow fall from over head. Lucy looked back and so did I, wondering what she was looking for and there still we could see the light of the wardrobe from between several trees.

We continued on until we came to a small, snow covered clearing. In the middle stood a tall, iron pole. A lantern. I studied it, I was certain I had seen something like it before. Suddenly my mind wandered back to the book, "lantern waste" I muttered under my breath. "Dawn?" asked Lucy curiously, she must have heard me say something. I smiled at her and said dismissively, "nothing, Lu." She nodded and approached the lantern cautiously.

The moment she placed her hand on it we heard something. It was coming from further through the trees. Someone was coming. I rushed over to Lucy and she tightly grabbed ahold of my hand. We continued to look this way and that, trying to spot any sign of anyone approaching. Suddenly the footsteps were slightly louder and then there rounding a corner was a man. Wait, not a man. A fawn. He was tall with a bare chest, a red scarf around his neck and his legs were strange,sort of like a goat. He had small horns peeking out from his curly brown hair and his ears went out horizontally from his head. He scream. So did Lucy. I just stood there in shock.

The fawn had dropped all the packages he had been carrying and hastily hid behind a tree and Lucy tried to hide behind the lamp post. I just stood there watching the tree behind which the fawn was hiding. Lucy seemed to have gathered her courage as she walked away from the post and went to pick up one of the dropped parcels. The fawn glanced around the tree and seemed slightly nervous of us approaching as I had followed behind Lucy, watching her with a proud smile.

Lucy picked it up and approached him and handed it to him, asking, "were you hiding from us?" I went and picked up the rest of the packages and held them neatly in my arms. The fawn began to stutter quite a bit, looking from Lucy to me and the back again. He took the parcels from me and gave me a nervous smile as he did. "I..I..just..I just.. didn't want to scare you," he finally said. His slight stutter caused Lucy and I to let out a small giggle before Lucy then asked, "if you don't mind my asking, what are you?"

He seemed rather taken aback at this question, I guess being a fawn was quite normal in these parts. I wonder if there are any other magical creatures here, maybe even the ones I had read about in the book. Maybe this was Narnia. "He's a fawn, of course," I replied for him, once he began stuttering and found it hard to reply. He then seemed to find his voice as he then asked, "But what about you two, you must be some kind of beardless dwarves." I laughed at this suggestion, it was like he had never seen a girl before. "We're not dwarves," I said in amusement. "We're girls, well Dawn is ment to act like a lady but she doesn't," said Lucy, giggling at the last part, causing me to give her a light and playful shove. Lucy then took one of the packages that was still in my arms and handed it to him saying, "and actually, I'm tallest in my class." I snorted as I then said, "I'm not, if anything 'm one of the smallest."

"You mean to say..that you, both of you, are daughters of Eve," stated the fawn, nervously, bending down to be closer to us. We shared a confused look before looking back at him, "our mom's name is Helen.." said Lucy but the fawn cut her off by saying,"but, you are, infact... human?" We were both very confused at this and Lucy glanced up at me before saying, "yes, of course."

The fawn glanced nervously around us as though he was checking for something or someone. When he was finished he looked back at us and asked, seriously, "well, what are you doing here?"

Lucy then started to explain to him, "Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room.." The fawn stared at us, he was the one that was now confused, "wait, Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" My eyes widened in amazement. I knew this wasn't a dream, unless I had unknowingly fallen and gone unconscious. Narnia was real! It was all real! It had to be, if there was a fawn and Narnia the everything else must exist too.

"Narnia? Whats that?" asked Lucy, interested. I then suddenly spoke up, "Do you mean, like, Cair Paravell? That Narnia?" The fawn beamed at me in surprise and said, "Well of course! What other Narnia would there be?" Lucy was now looking up at me curiously. "My dear, you are in it!" exclaimed the fawn to Lucy once more, "everything from the lamp post all the way to the great castle of Cair Paravell, as the young miss here just mentioned, on the Eastern Ocean."

Lucy and I gazed off into the distance in hope of seeing this great castle, I had only seen the pictures in the book, I wondered what it would look like for real. "Every stick and stone you see. Every icicle. Is Narnia," he told us. I frowned at the icicle part. It shouldn't be this way, a place like this shouldn't be always winter. "Its an awfully big wardrobe," breathed out Lucy. I laughed quietly, wrapping an arm the back of her shoulders once again.

He must have heard her as he said quietly to himself, "War Drobe?" He then spoke louder, addressing us, "please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tumnus." Lucy of course beamed at this and replied, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus, I'm Lucy Pevensie!" She stretched out her hand for him to shake but he didn't seem to understand the gesture. "I'm Dawn by the way, Lucy's sister" he smiled at me once again before glancing back down at Lucy's hand which still hung in the air. "Oh, you shake it," explained Lucy.

"Why?" asked Mr. Tumnus. I came up with a blank, I had no idea. It seemed Lucy didn't either as she replied, "I.. I don't know. People do it on the street, when they meet each other." He then proceed to shake Lucy's hand this way and that and I couldn't help but give a cheerful laugh.

Tumnus then smiled at the two of us and said, "well then, Lucy and Dawn Pevensie, from the shining city of War Drobe, in the wonderous land of Spare Oom! How would it be if you came and had tea with me?" He brought up his umbrella and opened it up and holding it up over his head. Lucy smiled and said, "Well, thank you very much but I.." She trailed off and looked up at me. I nodded in understanding and finished for her, "we should probably be getting back." Mr. Tumnus seemed certain on us coming as he continued to perswade us, "its only just around the corner! And there will be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes. And perhaps we'll even break into the sardines." I laughed a little at his little speech, but we were still unsure about going. The others would start to worry if we weren't back soon.

"I don't know," said Lucy. "Our family might worry," I added. "Oh, come on, " stated Mr. Tumnus, "its not every day I get to make a new friend, let alone two." I smiled down at Lucy, "come one." She beamed up at he happily before turning to Mr. Tumnus and saying, "well, I suppose we could come for a little while. I f you have sardines." Tumnus smiled down at us and concluded, "by the bucketload," then we were off into the woods.

It was a beautiful place and the snow was so deep, yet not as cold as you would expect. Finally Lucy and I came to a stop at the sight of a door built into the side of a mountain face. Mr. Tumnus had kept walking but after realising we weren't following on behind, he turned and called to us, "come along!" I took several of the packages from Mr. Tumnus as Lucy opened the door for us and we all went inside.

It was a beautiful home with a roaring fire. There were many wooden book shelves against the stone walls and I could see a small kitchen which was where Mr. Tumnus was heading towards. Lucy had wandered over to a small table and picked up a painting of a fawn that resembled Mr. Tumnus a bit. Mr. Tumnus noticed Lucy looking at the painting he told her, "Now, that... that is my father."

Lucy gazed down at the picture and then said, "He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you!" Mr. Tumnus didn't seem to agree with her as he then silently said, loud enough for us to hear, "No, no, I'm not very much like him at all really." I noticed a sad look come upon Lucy's face as she replaced the picture from the stand she had gotten it off. "Our father's fighting in the war" I said as I wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder, she leaned into me for support. Mr. Tumnus then turned to look at us, "my father went away to war too." We watched him for a moment and he then blurted out, "but that, that was a long time ago!"

Lucy and I then began to wander the room, studying the books and other statues and pictures, still listening as Mr. Tumnus continued to speak to us, "Before this dreadful winter." Lucy then told him, "Winter is not all bad." I nodded in agreement, "yeah, theres ice-skating and snowball fights." Lucy then cried out, "oh, and Christmas!" Mr. Tumnus then approached us with a tray of tea and biscuits. "Not here," he told us, "no, we haven't had a Christmas in over a hundred years." I was amazed at that aswell as shocked, how could there be no Christmas?! Lucy was just as shocked as she then asked, "What? No presents for 100 years?" Mr. Tumnus sat down in an armchair as he said, "always winter, never Christmas. Its been a long winter." Lucy and I sat down facing him as he then said, "but you would have loved Narnia in Summer!" I knew I would I had seen pictures of many celebrations that happened during summertime here in Narnia.

"We fawns would dance with the dryads all night" said Mr. Tumnus as he poured our tea for us, "And you know, we never got tired." He seemed so happy to be thinking about as a smile lit up his face and he then said, "Oh, and the music! Such music!" Lucy and I began to drink our tea as Mr. Tumnus then asked, "Would.. you like to hear some now?" Lucy smiled and replied, "oh, yes please." I also nodded, eager to hear some.

He reached up and pulled down a small wooden box from above the fireplace on the mantel. He opened it up and asked, "Now, are either of you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" Lucy and I both shuck our heads, "sorry, no." He seemed slightly relieved as he took our what looked to be a wooden instrument similar in style to a recorder or tin whistle except two put together with one mouth piece, "because this probably won't sound anything like one!"

As the music played I became transfixed by it and seemed to go into a daze, so did Lucy who was staring into the fire. I heard her gasp and she seemed surprised but looked back into the fire as did I and I was amazed to see shapes of animals and people on the fire. It changed to a group of fawns dancing and I could quickly feel myself falling asleep. I tried my best to stay awake but no matter how hard I tried my head continued to feel heavy and suddenly all was black.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lucy and I finally woke up, it was a lot darker than it had been when we had originally fallen asleep. We looked around and glanced out the small windows to see the night sky was over head.

"Oh, we should go" I stated as I glanced over at Lucy who was watching me nervously.

"It's too late for that now," came Mr. Tumnus voice. Looking around I spotted him sitting on the small set of stairs and watching us with a look of self-disgust and guilt on his face. "I'm such a terrible fawn," he then said. I looked around, I had always hated the darkness. I couldn't stand it, mainly silence is what I didn't like. A peaceful silence or a comfortable one were fine but ones were there was only silence and you were listening for any strange sounds that could be someone sneaking around, something that shouldn't be. Since I was a child I had believed I was scared of the dark. As I got older, I discovered I never had been. I had been scared of the silence and whatever else hid in the dark.

I waved my hand and immediately all the candles lit themselves throughout the room. Lucy wasn't that surprised at all as she was long used to it but Mr. Tumnus eyes were glued onto me at this action. His look of guilt seeming to worsen. "Oh, no" said Lucy as she got up from her chair and approached him, "you're the nicest fawn I've ever met!" Lucy's attempt at trying to cheer him up did no such thing. "Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling" he replied to her, glancing back at me as I came closer. I couldn't understand, what could he have possibly done that was so bad?

I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and handed it to Lucy who then handed it to Mr. Tumnus. "You couldn't have done anything that bad," said Lucy, practically reading my mind. "Its not something I have done Lucy Pevensie" said Mr. Tumnus, he then looked over at me, his eyes locking with mine as he then said, "its something I'm doing." I stepped closer to Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder. I then asked, "what are you doing?" He looked up at us and whispered, "I'm kidnapping you."

Lucy and I were shocked. I let go of her shoulder but she quickly grabbed hold of my hand again, terrified. "It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders it anyone of us ever found any humans wandering in the woods were supposed to turn it over to her," he told us quickly. "But, Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't" whispered Lucy. I sighed and then said to her, "Lucy," she turned to look at me, "the White Witch is powerful and cruel, she has magic and she isn't afraid to use it on those who misbehave. Some have no choice but to follow her orders." Lucy continued to look up at me in shock and confusion, she's probably wondering how I know so much, Mr. Tumnus was watching me with confusion aswell, most likely for the same reason. I looked straight at him as I then said, "but some are brave enough to disobey anyway." Lucy then said to him, "I thought you were our friend." Mr. Tumnus looked up at us with such a look of determination.

He grabbed our hands and after grabbing his scarf he dragged us out the door and he began running. He held onto Lucy's right hand while I held her left. "Now. She already will now you're here, the woods are full of her spies," Mr. Tumnus told us as we ran through the trees and deep snow. "Even some of the trees are on her side" stated Mr. Tumnus causing Lucy and I to glance up at the trees surrounding us.

Suddenly, I recognised the glow through the snow covered trees and branch that belonged to the lantern. Mr. Tumnus turned to us sharply and asked us quickly, "can you find your way back from here?" I nodded, "definitely" I said the same time Lucy said, "I think so." Lucy glanced up at me before looking at Mr. Tumnus who was crouched down in front of us, "will you be alright?" Mr. Tumnus gave a small laugh before he began crying again and wiped his tears with my handkerchief, "hey, hey, hey" said Lucy softly trying to sooth him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said looking from Lucy then to me. He then reached towards me with my handkerchief in his hand, "here." Lucy then said, "keep it." I nodded saying, "you need it more than I do." He pulled us down so we could hear him clearly whisper, "no matter what happens, Dawn and Lucy Pevensie, am glad to have met you both You've made me feel warmer than I have in a hundred years." He then tapped Lucy's nose, "now go! Go!" Lucy ran off but Mr. Tumnus held onto my hand pulling me back. "The White Witch knows one of you will have magic, she doesn't know it is you. Keep it that way! Your magic will be very important in the war to come." I looked at him worriedly, "war?" He nodded, "you will have to be strong!" I smiled and before I left I said to him, "may Aslan watch over you and keep you save!" He beamed at me, "May Aslan walk beside you in your journey." I nodded and quickly turned to follow after my sister.

I caught up with her just as she reached the wardrobe and we ran through, crashing to the wooden floor of the spare room before heading for the door and running out, Lucy yelling, "Its alright, We're back! Its alright!" Edmund suddenly popped out from between a set of curtains and groaned, "shut up, hes coming!" Several seconds later Peter came wandering sown the corridor towards us, "You know, I not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." Lucy glanced up at me before back to Peter and asked, "weren't you wondering where you were?" Edmund glared down at her and said, "Thats the point. That was why he was seeking you!" I rolled my eyes at my twin's tone of voice like he was teaching someone that 1 1 = 2. Peter then looked up at me and said, "And we've been wondering where you were all morning." I was so confused, I had been in the library hours ago yet it seemed like we had only been gone a few seconds. "Does this mean I win?" I asked Susan as she ran up to us.

Peter turned to look at Susan and said, "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Lucy then said, "But I've been gone for hours, Dawn too." The other three looked at us like we were mad as I nodded in agreement. We led them to the spare room while Lucy told them about Narnia. Susan opened the wardrobe and pushed all the coats aside so as to see into the back of the wardrobe. She reached forward and knocked against the back of it while Edmund went around the back and also knocked on it with his fists. To them there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary about this wardrobe.

Susan stepped out and Edmund joined us again as she stated, "Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Peter then said to her softly as though speaking to a young child, "one game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." They all turned and walked away, it had seemed as though they had completely forgotten I was there in the room and that I had also been to Narnia. "but I wasn't imagining!" cried Lucy, causing them all to turn back and look at her sternly. Susan then said coldly, "thats enough, Lucy!" Lucy didn't stop, "I wouldn't lie about this!" Edmund then stepped forward and I couldn't stop myself raising my eyebrows in curiosity, I could already tell he was just going to make things worse, "well I believe you!" Lucy looked at him in confusion, it wasn't like Edmund to side with her on anything or anyone for that matter, except sometimes me. "You do?" she asked her voice filled with confusion and uncertainty.

"Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" stated Edmund, laughing slightly to himself at his sarcastic comment. "Oh, will you just stop!" remarked Peter to him, "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?" Edmund looked up at him in shock, "It was just a joke!" Peter leaned back in annoyance, "when are you going to grow up?" This was the last straw for Edmund as he stepped closer to Peter and got in his face yelling, "Shut up! You think your Dad but you're not!" With that Edmund fled the room and I watched sadly after him. Susan gave Peter a look of annoyance and said, "well that was nicely handled!" Susan followed after Edmund out of the room. Peter went to follow her but Lucy then said, "But... it really was there." Peter shuck his head and said sadly, "Susans right, Lucy. Thats enough." And then he also left. Lucy sadly turned and closed over the wardrobe door.

I stepped up and placed my hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at me and then wrap her arms tightly around me as I said, "don't listen to them Lu, they're just jealous that Narnia saw us as worthy to see it but not them." She smiled sadly up at me a few stray tears running down her face. I wiped them away and smiled at her and then I got an idea that might cheer her up. "Lucy, theres a book in the library, a magical book, all about Narnia if it believes you're worthy enough you can read it. Its how I knew so much while we there," I told her. "Can you show me?" Lucy asked me eagerly. I nodded and taking her by the hand I led her back to the library. There I brought her up to the second floor and there laying on the window seat was the book about Narnia once again it was covered in dust. I motioned for Lucy to get it. She did what I had done before and got rid of the dust before opening it to show Aslan on the covers. But when she opened it she looked up at me and said, "its blank." I looked over her shoulder and could read every sentence that was written there on the page. It was then that everything started to make sense.

I looked to her and placed my hand on her shoulder and told her softly, "the book opened for you as it doesn't for most, I'm guessing it wouldn't open for either Susan, Peter or Edmund, but it did for you. It sees you as worthy but either something is restricting you from reading, you're not ready to read it or it simply wishes for you to learn on your own." Lucy looked up at me and gave me a kind smile before closing the book and leaving it back on the seat. I spotted the red and gold roses were still there and seemed as alive as when I had made them appear. I had a feeling they would last as long as the house stood or I still drew breath.

We went back to our rooms and we didn't speak to our siblings for the rest of the day. Sticking to each other and whispering quietly. When time came for bed, Lucy did so without a word to the others.

During the night where I was met by dreams of a large lion, a battle that was to come but I didn't see a white witch only many men wearing black armor. Aswell as a handsome boy who looked to be around 18 or 19 fighting at my side. I couldn't see what I looked like, but I felt older. Maybe this was the future to come.

I was awoken by Lucy shaking me awake. I smiled at her seeing the mischievous gleam in her eye. She had a candle in her hand and wore her pink dressing-gown as well as tall black boots. I slipped on a pair aswell along with purple and white dressing-gown. Lucy handed me the candlestick and together we headed in the direction of the spare room. Neither of us noticing my twin following behind us.

We came to the spare room and approached the wardrobe. Lucy seemed anxious about opening the door, scared to find out if it had all been her imagination. I smiled down at her hand her back the candle as I reached up and unlocked the door. As the door slowly swayed open the flame of the candle blew out. We beamed at each other, proud to prove our siblings wrong as we once again stepped inside and headed off into the snow covered woods.

We headed of together towards where we knew Mr. Tumnus home was and he was quite pleased to see us. We sat together by the warm fire, talking, drinking tea and eating biscuits. He was very sweet and quite smart and we asked him more about Narnia which he was glad to tell us about.

Once we were there for just over an hour we decided it was time to leave. No one would have missed us as it was during the night so we made our way slowly through the woods, though Tumnus told me to keep a look out with my magic for anyone to could be watching us. I felt a strange dark and cold aura surround me as we came onto a small clearing but it seemed to be fading away as though it were moving. It was only when Lucy called out did I really pay attention to my surroundings as I had been looking with my magic, my eyes their bright gold, and not my actually eyes. "Edmund?" cried Lucy, only a few steps ahead of me. I followed after her at a walking pace as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and cried, "oh Edmund, you got in too! Isn't it wonderful!" Edmund glanced up at me and his eyes narrowed in confusion a bit and then down at Lucy, "where have you been?" Lucy smiled up at him and said, "With Mr. Tumnus. He's fine." I stepped up and wrapped my arm around her happily, "yep," I said, "the White Witch hasn't found out about him meeting us!" Edmund looked down at the ground nervously then up at us and asked, "The White Witch?" I nodded and said, "she calls herself the Queen of Narnia" I scoffing loudly at that. Lucy leaned towards, "but she really isn't."

"Are you alright? You look awful" remarked Lucy as she glanced over Edmund. Edmund then stated angrily, "well, what do you expect? I mean, its freezing! How do we get out of here?" I nodded and glanced down at Lucy, "he's right, we should leave, who knows who could be watching and listening. Even some of the trees we can't trust," I headed off motioning for the other two to follow me as we made our way out.

As soon as we were back Lucy went dashing into Peter and starting jumping on him yelling, "Peter! Peter! Wake up! Peter! Wake up! Its there! Its really there!" Peter shused her as he rolled over and pushed his covers back and asked, "Lucy what are you talking about?"

"Narnia! Its all in the wardrobe, like I told you!" At that moment Edmund followed me into the room who was closely followed by Susan. "You've just been dreaming, Lucy!"scolded Susan. "But I haven't! Dawn and I saw Mr. Tumnus again. And this time Edmund went too!" Again Peter and Susan seemed to overlook the part about me going as they both looked to Ed. Peter who sat next to Lucy on the bed asked, "you...you saw the fawn?" Edmund shuck his head not saying anything. Lucy got up and took my hand and looked to Peter, "well, he didn't actually go there with us! He.."but she trailed off, not knowing what to say. I looked around at him and asked, "what were you doing, Edmund?"

"I was only playing along," stated Edmund. I couldn't believe my ears, I had never been so disappointed in my twin before. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know how little children are these days. They don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy's face went red as she began to cry. She ran from the room and I turned on my heel and glared at my brothers and sister, "You guys are total idiots!" Susan rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, come on, Dawn. You can't really believe her?" I nodded, "Yes, I can" They looked at me in shock. "You only hear what you want to hear!" They looked at me in confusion, "what?" asked Peter. "Lucy has said, I've said it. I've been there with Lucy, to Narnia. I've met the fawn, Mr. Tumnus, I was almost kidnapped by said fawn. I guess Narnia didn't want to waste its time with you," I ranted before flying out the door, using my magic to give me a bit of extra speed to catch up to Lucy.

When I caught up to her, I saw her hugging Professor Kirk and crying silently into him. I watched on sadly. Professor Kirk seemed surprised but he sent me a sad smile. At that time, Mrs Macready appeared, "you children are one shenanigan away from sleeping in the stables!" It was then she spotted the Professor and he was watching her with a look of shock on his face. "Professor," she exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed." The Professor held up a hand as he said, "its alright, Mrs Macready, I'm sure theres an explanation" he nudged his head towards the study and looked at me, showing he wanted to speak with me in his office. "But first, I believe this one is in need of a little hot chocolate" he said as he placed his hand on Lucy's back and led her over to Mrs Macready who brought her off in the direction of the kitchens.

I walked towards the Professor and stopped at his side, noticing that Peter and Susan had both turned away and were about to go back to bed. He cleared his throat causing them to turn back. They seemed surprised that I was still there and not down with Lucy. He led them and me to his office and I sat down but they stayed standing in front of his desk. "You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," he stated. I watched my siblings with a mask that hid my emotions but still came off as cold. "We're sorry, sir. It won't happen again," said Peter as he tried to leave taking hold of Susan's sleeve and pulling her towards the door. She pulled away and addressed the professor, "Its our sister, sir, Lucy."

The Professor glanced up at her and then back down at his tea, "The weeping girl?" Susan gave a small nod, "yes, sir. Shes upset." Professor Kirk glanced up at her again, "hence the weeping!" i smirked at his reply, well she had been stating the obvious. Peter then spoke up, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me to my feet, "its nothing. We can handle it!" The Professor glanced up at him over his glasses and remarked sarcastically, "oh, I can see that!" Susan sent Peter a glare before turning back, "she thinks shes found a magical land." I rolled my eyes, Lucy had found a magical land, they just wouldn't believe us. "In the upstairs wardrobe," added Susan. At this the Professor became very interested and then turned to me, his eyes wide in question. I smiled knowing exactly what he was asking, _'is it Narnia?' _I nodded eagerly and he smiled excitedly before turning back to my brother and sister. He quickly gt to his feet and made his way around the desk towards them.

"What did you say?" he asked, curiously. Peter answered him this time as the Professor led them over to a couch which I joined them at, "The wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks shes found a forest inside." Susan continued almost desperately, "she won't stop going on about it!"Professor Kirk sat down across from them and next to me, "what was it like?" he asked. "Like talking to a lunatic," concluded Susan. I rolled my eyes at this as they happened to be speaking of me aswell, "thanks, sister dearest" I muttered sarcastically causing her to send me a small glare. Her glares didn't really faze anyone, they weren't really at all scary. The Professor then said, "no, no, no, not her. The forest." I smiled at him, of course he would want to know about the forest. Peter and Susan shared a look of complete disbelief, "you're not saying you believe her?" asked a shocked Peter. "You don't?" asked the Professor, surprised at this. "But of course not!" remarked Susan, "I mean, logically, its impossible." I couldn't believe my ears, it was always logic with Susan but all she was doing was trying to sound smart.

"What do they teach in schools these days?" the professor asked me. I just shuck my head, "a whole load of rubbish if you ask me." Peter sent me a look before continuing, "Edmund said they were only pretending." Professor Kirk looked my elder brother straight in the face and asked, "And he is the more truthful one, is he?" I shuck my head and laughed at that. Edmund? Truthful? Never. "No," said Peter, "this would be the first time." Yet, they still believed he had been telling the truth. The Professor glanced at me with a smirk and I knew he had come up with some way around their thinking. "Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically we must assume she's telling the truth," stated the Professor. I smiled knowing that my siblings were caught with that. At that point, the professor lit a pipe and Peter asked, "you're saying we should just believe her?"

The Professor didn't say anything else but dismissed them. They both got to their feet but Peter turned back, "Dawn? Aren't you coming?" But before I could answer him, the Professor told him, "I wish to speak with Dawn for a few moments."

He continued to blow his pipe as my siblings left for bed and I went and sat on the opposite couch where previously Peter and Susan had been sitting. "So tell me all about it!" he demanded excitedly, "you were there, I trust?!" I smiled, "yes, I was. It was wonderful, except it seemed sad. A place such as Narnia shouldn't have to live with a hundred years of ice, cold winter, all because of one woman who longed for power." Professor Kirk nodded, "yes, yes. I know what you mean. I only wish I could have seen it." I nodded understandingly, letting out a yawn which I covered with my hand. The Professor smiled at me and said, "off to bed with you, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow!" I gave him a curious look but he only winked and returned to his desk. As I was leaving I said, "Sir, I think I've figured out the magic around the book." This caught his interest once again as his head shot up and he nodded for me to continue. I took a deep breath and did so, "it will open for you if it believes you are worthy but it will only show you its information if you are ready and are ment to discover it, if you aren't ready or are ment to discover the information for yourself then you can open it but not read it." He smiled, "well done, I knew you could figure it out."

I was just about to close the door behind me and go back to bed when he called my name and said, "if you ever need to practice something particular with your gift, but do not wish to be seen. You may come here to me." I thanked him once again and left.

Everyone was fast asleep by the time I returned and I noticed Lucy had also returned from having her hot chocolate and she appeared to be much better. I kissed her head softly and did as the others had and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

That night my dreams were once again filled with those of the tall, dark, mysterious man who appeared only several years older than me. There were images of a large bonfire, I was dancing among many narnians and he was watching me and I then pulled him into a dance. It would then change to training, he held a sword at the ready and so did I, we battled and it was obvious he was very well taught in the art. It changed again, this time I stood watching Peter in battle with a strange man, the man from before stood at my side and took my hand in his. Then it would change for the last time to show a large battle of Narnians against men. Then I woke up.

I had taken Lucy back to the library and I had gotten her to pick out some books. Once we had a few we began reading and if she didn't understand something, which wasn't very likely but happened at times, she would ask me. Eventually we decided to go outside to where Peter, Susan and Edmund were playing cricket. We had ignored them all morning.

Together the two of us sat down and began to read. I, of course, was reading the book about Narnia. Lucy would ask me every now and then what I was reading and I would tell her about it or read out a few lines to her. I loved doing this as I huge smile would light up across her face. We would glance over at our brothers and sister every now and then. Edmund was complaining as always. Suddenly a loud a crash came from the house and Lucy and I looked up sharply to see that Edmund had hit the cricket ball so hard it had flew up and had broken one of the windows.

Lucy and I looked at each other in shock and followed after the others as they all darted inside to assess the damage done inside. We ran through the halls until we finally found the right one. It was pretty obvious this was the right one as a large suit of armor had been knocked over and there was a hole left in the window. "oh, well done, Ed," remarked Peter sarcastically. "You bowled it," retorted Edmund. We heard Mrs. Macready from downstairs, "what on earth is goin' on up there?" I shared a look with Lucy, a look of fear on both our faces. "The Macready!" exclaimed Susan. Peter looked around at us quickly before yelling, "come on!" He ran off down a corridor, away from where we heard Mrs Macready coming from. We ran as fast as we could through the halls and rooms looking for somewhere to hide. Edmund had gotten into the lead and Peter was now at the back. Edmund stopped and turned to stop all of us. "No, no, back, back, back!" he cried. We did as he said and turned around, we ran up and down several sets of stairs, trying doors at every chance we got.

We could hear Mrs. Macready getting closer. Amazingly, we ended up in the corridor where the spare room happened to be. We tried the first door but the same as when playing hide and seek it was locked. We then rushed to the next door, the spare room. It opened and we all piled in. Inside was the wardrobe as expected. Edmund was the one to run towards it, me hot on his heels. He opened the door and turned to the other three who still stood a few paces away from us, nearer to the door. "Come on!" he cried. "You have got to be joking," stated Susan. I rolled my eyes, "just get in!" We all looked up as we heard footsteps coming from outside, this seemed to make them change their minds.

We all climbed inside, Edmund and I first, followed by Lucy and then Susan and Peter. Peter was the one to close the door over and leave just a crack open and he glanced out. He then started moving backwards.

"Get back!" "My toe!" "I'm not on your toe!" "Move back!" "Would you stop shoving?"

At this both Peter and Susan tripped backwards and landed on a soft surface. Looking around them they saw snow. They gazed back over their shoulders and were shocked to find a forest, just as Lucy had described. They got to their feet quickly and pushed past several branches to get a better look. There was a look of complete disbelief on their faces. "Impossible" gasped Susan. Lucy and I made walked passed them and I started, "Don't worry," and Lucy finished, "I'm sure its just your imagination." I smirked down at my little sister, sometimes I forgot Edmund was my twin and that it wasn't Lucy. "Got anything to say?" I asked cheekily. Peter stepped towards us, "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it." I noticed Lucy had a snowball in her hands, hidden behind her back and I had to try very hard so as to over my smirk. "No, it wouldn't," said Lucy. She then stepped forward innocently and then flung the snowball hitting Peter in the face.

"Bullseye!" I cried cheerfully. "But that might!" concluded Lucy. That was the start of a giant snowball fight as Peter had kneeled down and gathered some snow together and went to chuck it at Lucy but ended up hitting me instead. Susan quickly joined in but Edmund just seemed to ignore us. Susan was the first one to throw a snowball at Edmund, hitting him in the arm. "Ow! Stop it," complained Ed. It appeared he had been staring off into the distance. We all turned to him and at this moment Peter remembered something. "You little liar!" he said to him. "You didn't believe her either," retorted Edmund. "Apologise to Lucy!" stated Peter, strictly. When Edmund said nothing Peter yelled, "say you're sorry!" Edmund then quickly said, "all right, I'm sorry," glancing over at Lucy as he said it. I gave Lucy a small nudge and nodded towards Edmund, she gave me a nod in reply before turning to them and saying, "Thats alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." I had to hide my proud smirk behind my hand. "Oh, very funny," muttered Edmund.

"Maybe we should go back," said Susan. Edmund then said, "But shouldn't we at least take a look around." Peter than turned to Lucy and said, "I think Lucy should decide!" Lucy beamed as she said, "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" I nodded rapidly, "thats brilliant, Lu!" Peter then walked back towards the wardrobe saying, "Then Mr. Tumnus it is!" We all watched as Peter went to the wardrobe, "we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," remarked Susan. Peter than said, "no" and came out carrying large fur coats which he handed one to each of us, "but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." Peter then handed one to both Lucy and I. They were so soft and we wrapped them around us and slipped our arms into the large sleeves.

"And if you think about it, logically," said Peter as he handed a coat to Susan, he then turned and handed another to Edmund, "we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Edmund took a step away and said, "but thats a girl's coat!" Peter just gave him a look and said, "I know."

Together the five of us headed off towards the home of Mr. Tumnus. Lucy and I led the way and it seemed as though Susan and Peter were both quite enjoying themselves. Lucy had just been telling them about Mr. Tumnus when she froze. I almost crashed into her and I almost collapsed at what I saw. The door for Mr. Tumnus had been knocked in, one of the hinges was broken. Together with Lucy, the two of us ran as fast as our feet could carry us. What could have happened? I had an idea of what it was but I hoped I was wrong.

"Dawn! Lucy!" cried Peter as he and the others followed after us. We rushed inside, desperate to find out what could have possibly happened. Lucy and I were horrified at what we saw. The place was destroyed, everything was knocked down to the ground. "Who would do something like this?" Lucy wondered aloud. I continued to look around as I said, "Its not hard to guess." The others looked to me in confusion, I sighed in irritation, "Jadis, who else?!" Everyone but Lucy still looked confused.

I looked around and noticed a piece of parchment nailed to the wall. "Peter," I called as he was standing nearest to it. He spotted what I had and pulled it from the wall and began to read as we all gathered around him to listen and read it for ourselves.

"The fawn Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason, against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis," at this everyone looked at me I just gave them a look that clearly stated, 'I told you so'. Peter continued, "Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen!" I growled at the last part, I could feel my magic going out of control but I just managed to keep it in by just an inch. Lucy took hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze, seeing that I was having trouble keeping my control. "All right," stated Susan, "Now we really should go back!" I stared at her in shock and cried out in exasperation, "Susan!" The same time Lucy asked, "but what about Mr. Tumnus?" Susan looked down at her, "If he was arrested for being with a few humans, I don't think there is much we can do." I placed my hand on my forehead, I couldn't believe them, they just didn't seem to get it.

"You don't understand, do you?" asked Lucy. She wrapped her arms around me and I knew I would have to finish for her. "We're the humans, she must have found out he helped us," I said as I rubbed Lucy's shoulder with my hand, comfortingly. "Maybe we should call the police," exclaimed Peter. I rolled my eyes, seriously, that was his answer to our situation. "These are the police," stated Susan. Peter bent down to come eye to eye with Lucy and reassured her, "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something!" I smiled at him, glad that they were now planning on helping. "Why?" asked Edmund, "I mean, he's a criminal." I sent him a glare and he cringed slightly.

At that point, we heard a bird tweeting loudly from outside. We all look out in surprise at this, Susan turned back to look at us and asked, "did that bird just 'psst' us?" I shrugged, not quite certain how to answer.

Peter was the first one outside to go investigate, Susan closely followed him, than Lucy and I, with Edmund taking up the rear of the group once again. When we got outside, the bird flew away and then a crack was heard, like the snapping of branches and we froze in worry and fear. We all searched around us for any sign of who it was, but found nothing. We huddled together, I stood on the outside with my hand on Lucy's shoulder. I continued to hear someone calling 'psst' over at us but I didn't see anyone. Suddenly out from behind a small hill covered in snow, came a beaver. He was quite small with brown fur. We approached us hesitantly and I had this strange sixth sense, most likely caused by my magic, that told me he was one of those talking animals that I had read about. "Its... Its a beaver," stated Lucy in surprise. We all just watched in disbelief as it came closer.

Peter than bent down slightly, holding out his hand and began clicking his tongue like some did when approaching unknown animals. "Here, boy" called Peter. I was trying so hard not to laugh, I was just wondering what the beaver thought was going through Peter's head. Peter stepped closer, still clicking, "here, boy," he said again. This time he stopped right in front of the beaver and stretched out his hand to him. The beaver looked up at him in what I believed was disbelief and confusion. The beaver then spoke, frightening everyone else but me, "I ain't gonna smell it, if thats what you want?" I couldn't contain it anymore and started laughing at all my siblings expressions, "I love Narnia." They all, except the beaver who was smiling at me, gave me a wierd look. I gave an annoyed sigh before continuing, "oh, come on! We're in a huge forest in the back of a wardrobe, where there are fawns, a secret police and an evil witch queen and you guys are shocked to find out that there are talking animals." I shrugged and looked back at the beaver.

Lucy was giggling aswell, as Peter pulled his hand back saying, "oh, sorry." The beaver then addressed us, "Dawn and Lucy Pevensie." Lucy and I fell silent from our giggles and laughter and looked at him in complete shock. Lucy and I walked forward and the beaver handed us my handkerchief. "Yes," said Lucy, I just nodded. Lucy took hold of it and saw the 'D' embroided onto it. "Hey," said Lucy, "thats the hankie that Dawn gave to Mr. Tum-" but the beaver cut her off, "Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him." I stepped closer, placing my hand back on Lucy's shoulder as I asked, "is he alright?" Beaver looked around nervously, "further in." It was only then did I notice how out in the open we were.

Lucy, Peter and I all went to follow but Susan called us back by asking, "what are you doing?" She pulled Peter back by his shoulder and Edmund joined her at her side and said, "she's right!How do we know we can trust him?" Peter shrugged and replied, "he said he knows the fawn." Susan gave him an exasperated look and stated, "he's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" I shuck my head and said, "uh, Susan, this is Narnia! Here, animals talk! Might want to get used to it." Susan just gave me a small glare which I gladly returned.

Beaver suddenly popped up over a hill behind us and asked, "everything all right?" Peter answered, "yes. We were just talking." Beaver then whispered loud enough for us to hear, "thats better left for saver quarters," before disappearing again. Lucy looked up at the others and told them, "he means the trees." They still seemed a little confused so I added, "lets just say that the 'queen' has spies of all shapes and sizes."

"Come on!" called Beaver as we followed him through the deep snow, "don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." We passed through large cliffs and under a large stone arch. Narnia truly was beautiful and breath-taking. Finally we turned a corner and spotted a small house built of sticks, logs and other things. This must be where Beaver lived. "Blimey! Looks like the old girl has the kettle on!" stated Beaver, "nice cup o' Rosy Lee." I smiled down at him and then giggled quietly with Lucy as we continued on towards the house.

"Its lovely!" remarked Lucy, kindly. "Its merely a trifle," replied Beaver as we all gazed down at the house from the top of a hill. "Still plenty to do," added Beaver, "ain't finished yet. It'll look the business when it is, though."

As we approached the wooden boundary a feminine voice called out to us, "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick!" A female beaver came out of the house, "if I find that you've been out with Badger again, I'll-" but she cut herself off when she spotted all of us coming towards her. "Well, those aren't badgers" she exclaimed quietly in amazement. Mrs. Beaver walked towards us, saying, "oh, I never thought I would live to see this day!" She then looked to Mr. Beaver who stood next to her, "look at my fur. You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" Beaver replied, "I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." This caused us all to laugh. "Oh, come inside," said Mrs. Beaver, "and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilized company." She led us all inside the small house. "Careful, watch your step," stated Mr. Beaver as we followed Mrs. Beaver inside.

"Sorry about the mess," said Mrs. Beaver, "Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair." We all went and sat around their small kitchen dining table as Mrs. Beaver cooked us up some food. Edmund sat on the stairs by himself. "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" asked Peter. I looked to the beavers hopefully. Mr. Beaver then told us, "They'll have been taken him to the Witch's. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Mrs. Beaver then walked over to us and placed a plate down in front of Lucy, "Fish n' chips! But there is hope, Dear. Lots of hope!"

At this Mr. Beaver choked on his drink and then said, "oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!"He then proceeded to lean closer to us and said seriously, "Aslan is on the move." My mouth fell open at this statement. When I was finally able to speak again, I said, "Aslan, he's here." Everyone was quiet as they looked from Mr. Beaver and every now and then glancing at me, with slight confusion in their eyes. "Whos Aslan?" asked Edmund as he got up and approached the table. It was only then did I remember how little my family knew.

Mr. Beaver then laughed loudly, thinking it all a joke, "Whos Aslan? You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs. Beaver noticing the still confused looks on my families faces then began hitting Mr. Beaver to stop his laughing. He stopped and asked, "what?" I sighed and informed him, "yeah, they don't know who Aslan is." Mr. Beaver looked shocked as he asked, "you really don't know, do you?" Peter then exclaimed, "we haven't exactly been here long!" Beaver then pointed at me, "she appears to know, he's only the King of the whole wood. The top geezer!" I then added, "the true king of Narnia!" Mrs. Beaver placed her hand on Mr. Beaver's and said, "he's been away for a long while." Mr. Beaver then quickly added, "But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" asked Lucy, quietly, sounding quite surprised. But I was quite surprised aswell, could we actually be the ones written about in the prophecy. "You're bloomin' joking!" cried Beaver, "they don't even know about the prophecy!" I raised my hand nervously and said, "I do, actually, I just didn't think it was about us as when I read it, I wasn't sure if Narnia was real. I don't know it very well though." Mrs. Beaver nodded in understanding and then said to Mr. Beaver as she gestured towards us, "Well, then.."

Mr. Beaver sighed, "look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, secret police, its all happening because of you!" Susan then angrily questioned, "You're blaming us?" Mrs. Beaver then desperately tried to make amends, "No! Not blaming! Thanking you," she ended softly. "Theres a prophecy," began Mr. Beaver;

_"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, _

_sits at Cair Paravel in throne, _

_with the magic of the rising sun, _

_the evil time will be over and done."_

I froze at hearing the second last phrase, it hadn't really processed with me before. Rising sun. _Dawn_. 'With the magic' my powers. It did mean us. Or was it all just some strange coincidence.

Susan broke my train of thought by saying to Mr. Beaver, "You know that doesn't really rhyme." I rolled my eyes at this. She hears the prophecy all she thinks about is how it doesn't rhyme. Seriously, there are hundreds of poems and songs out in the world that don't rhyme, it's the way they are said and preformed that makes it sound right and to me, Mr. Beaver had done it perfectly.

"I know it don't," remarked Mr. Beaver, "you're kinda missin' the point!"Mrs. Beaver placed a calming paw on Mr. Beaver's shoulder and explained, "It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve, one of which whom will have incredible power, will together defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Peter shared a look of doubt and disbelief with Susan before stating, "And you think we're the ones?!"

"Well you'd better be, cause Aslan's already figuring out your army," exclaimed Mr. Beaver, getting to his feet. "Our army?" repeated Lucy in shock. I just slumped back in surprise, more war. War was fought to obtain peace but I was starting to doubt of such things as 'peace' even existed.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said us sternly. Peter looked the the Beavers, "there must be a mistake. We're not heroes, none of us have this incredible power!" Susan then felt the need to add, "we're from Finchley." I just gave her look, _'seriously, they don't have clue where that is why bother saying it!' _

For a moment Mr. And Mrs. Beaver were completely silent and then shared a look of pure desperation, neither of them knew what to do. I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut of by Susan who stood up and said, "thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go!" Mr. Beaver seemed appalled at her words, "no. You can't just leave!"

Peter then also stood up but the sound of Lucy's voice caused us all to turn our attention to her, "he's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Peter sighed, "it's out of our hands." He then turned to the Beavers,"I'm sorry." I shuck my head, disappointed with my older siblings, "I can't believe this." Peter just continued, ignoring my comment, "it was time the five of us were getting home. Ed?" We all turned in search of my older twin brother, but he wasn't there. I was almost certain he had been sitting right there on the stairs.

"Ed?" I called getting up and glancing up the small staircase but there was no sign of him. I turned to Peter and gave my head a frantic shake. "I'm gonna kill him," exclaimed Peter. Just as he got that statement out Mr. Beaver said, "you may not have to." We all sharply turned back around to look at him.

"Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" I shared a knowing look with Lucy before looking back to Mr. Beaver. "Once, as far as I recall," I explained to him, "why?" Mr. Beaver focused his gaze on me, "did he ever speak of meetin' someone?" I shuck my head. Mr. Beaver then said, "before he entered this dame he stared off at the two mountains, do you know who lives there?" My other siblings were completely confused, even Lucy. I desperately tried to remember what I had read in that book about Narnia back at the library. Then suddenly it hit me hard. "The White Witch" I whispered, but they all still heard me.

"Lets Go!" yelled Peter as we all grabbed our long fur coats and headed outside into the snow. It terrified me further when I realised that Edmund's coat was still hanging up, he could freeze to death out there.

We dashed through the deep snow as fast as we could, unfortunately this wasn't very fast as the deepness of the snow vastly slowed us down.

"Hurry!" cried Peter who was up front. It was pitch black outside as night had fallen. Large, menacing trees with long, swooping branches swayed above our heads covered in white, icy everlasting snow.

We trudged our way up the hill and gazed out where we froze in astonishment. There stood a towering castle made of pure, cold ice. It was evil and cruel and gave off a feeling of dread and despair. I took a few steps back. This was the home of the White Witch, her home reflected her character. Cold and Icy.

We could barely make out the figure that was our brother making his way in through the entrance. "Edmund!" yelled Lucy as the top of her lungs but Mr. Beaver quickly shushed her. "They'll hear ya!" Peter and I set off but Mr. Beaver grabbed the back of our coats. "Get off me!" yelled Peter the same time I cried, "Let go!" Mr. Beaver then yelled at us, "you're playing right into our hands!" We turned to face him once again.

"We can't just let him go!" exclaimed Susan. "He's our brother!" added Lucy. "He's the bait!" cried Mr. Beaver gesturing towards the large ice castle with his paws, "the Witch wants all five of you!" "Why?" asked Peter desperately waiting for some excuse why we couldn't go save Edmund. "To stop the prophecy from coming true!" stated Mr. Beaver.

"To kill ya!"


	5. Chapter 5

We all gazed off at the castle, not knowing what to say or do. It seemed Susan did as she angrily called out to Peter, "this is all your fault!" Peter and I turned to her. "My fault?" wondered Peter in shock. "None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" yelled Susan. "Oh, so you knew this would happen!" retorted Peter. Susan then retaliated, "I didn't know what would happen which is why we should have left while we still could!" Her voice got louder with each word. Finally Lucy and I had had enough. I threw my hands forward unnoticed to my siblings and I sent a large gust of wind that threw the two of them back away from each other.

Mr. Beaver looked to me in shock he must have seen me do it. "Stop it!" cried Lucy angrily, sounding just as annoyed and angry as I felt at their unhelpful bickering. It seemed they had brushed off the sudden gust of wind that blew them back as just that, a sudden gust of wind. "This isn't going to help Edmund," said Lucy calmly. Mr. Beaver turned from his studying of me and said, "she's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now." He stared up at Peter before looking back to me.

"Then take us to him," demanded Peter.

We sprinted back to the house. We wrenched open the door and all of us flooded inside as Mr. Beaver called out, "hurry, mother. They're after us!"

Mrs. Beaver then headed over to one of the cabinets stating, "oh, right then!" Peter turned to Mr. Beaver in confusion, "what is she doing?" He just threw his paws in the air in exasperation. "Oh, you'll be thanking me later, its a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," exclaimed Mrs. Beaver. Susan then began to help her pack as Mr. Beaver cried, "I'm cranky now!" Even with the situation we were in I couldn't hep but let out a small laugh which earned me a glare from Peter but I only shrugged it off.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" asked Susan as she wrapped up some bread. I gave her an incredulous look as Peter exclaimed, "Only if the Witch serves toast."

The sound of loud threatening growls and barks came from outside alerting us of the Witch's secret police force had arrived. They began to dig in through the walls and we all looked around us in terror.

I looked around and stated, "lets move this along." They all looked to me in confusion and shock. I clicked my fingers, my eyes once again felt warm, I knew they had become a bright gold colour and suddenly all our belongs and necessities went flying through the air and into the almost fully packed backs and then the entrance to the secret tunnel flew open. I ran over to it and turned to face my family and the Beavers, "shall we?" I asked like it was an ordinary day and no being hunted down to be killed. "How did you-" began Peter but I cut him. "You really haven't been paying attention to all the prophecy talk have you? Anyway, I'll explain later, no time!"

With that we made a mad dash for the tunnel as the wolves continued to dig their way through. The tunnel entrance was shut, hopefully giving us more time to get away.

Mr. Beaver was up front with Peter behind him carrying a lit torch and I came out right behind him. The others were right on our heels.

"Badger and me dug this, comes out right near his place," explained Beaver. Mrs. Beaver then exclaimed sharply, "you told me it led to your mum's!" Lucy then tripped over a loose root and we all stopped to help her and make sure they didn't fall behind. We all froze as we heard the sound of barking once again. And it was getting closer.

"They're in the tunnel," said Lucy.

"Quick! This way!" cried Beaver as we all ran forward. "Hurry!" cried Mrs. Beaver. Peter took my hand and pulled my onwards as he yelled, "RUN!" Mrs. Beaver who was now up front scampering beside Mr. Beaver called back to us or was it more to herself, "Quick! Quick! Quick!"

The tunnel was quite narrow and we had to keep our heads down and slightly bent over. Suddenly we turned a corner and the torches lit up the dark room show a dead end! We all looked around in search of some kind of exit. "You should have brought a map!" cried Mrs. Beaver. Mr. Beaver turned to her and said, "there wasn't room next to the jam!" With that he turned back to face the wall and began to struggle his way out into the open.

Mrs. Beaver quickly followed and then me. I used my powers over the element of earth and willed it to part for us wider. Surprisingly it did as I wished, I had never had this much control and strength with my powers before.

Susan followed soon behind me and we pulled Lucy through to make room for Peter. He barely squeezed through the small hole. Peter and Mr. Beaver grabbed a large barrel and placed it over the exit of the tunnel to give a few precious seconds should the wolves spot it. I heard Lucy give out a loud gasp and heard a thud. I spun to investigate what was the matter and I was shocked at what I saw.

What looked like stone statues scattered the clearing we had just entered. It looked as though Lucy had stumbled back over a small family of squirrels. She was staring down at them in disbelief. Her gaze turned to me, her eyes watering slightly, heavily glazed over. I approached her and wrapped my arms around her as we watched Beaver approach another statue.

This one was a badger and I guess had been his friend we had heard him speak about. The badger's paws were up in a defensive position which only furthered our thoughts that something bad had happened here.

I helped Lucy up and together with Peter and Susan, we approached the Beavers who were over by Badger. Mrs. Beaver placed her paws on his shoulders, "I'm so sorry, dear." Mr. Beaver just continued to gaze at the Badger-now-turned-stone-statue. "He was my best mate," he muttered just loud enough for us all to hear, despair evident in his shakey voice.

We noticed many other different animals that we guessed at some point maybe not to long ago, had lives and voices of their own but now they were literally still as statues and rock - or should I say - stone solid.

"What happened here?" came Peter's shakey and nervous voice. I could tell he was scared, we all were.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch!"

We all gasped as another voice called out. We all spotted a sleek and sly looking fox appeared atop a large rock looking down at us. "You take one more step, traitor and I'll chew you to splinters!" cried Beaver as he strode towards the fox. Mrs. Beaver chased after him trying to pull him back.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys," said the fox in a laid back sort of tone. He gracefully leapt down of the rock which turned out to be a small house most likely belonging to Badger or one of the other animals we had found in the clearing.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," remarked Beaver. "An unfortunate family resemblance," he replied, "but we can argue breeding later, right now we gotta move!" The sound of the wolves getting closer to our location reached our ears and we immediately looked for an escape or at least a hiding place.

Peter desperately turned back to the fox and asked boldly, "what did you have in mind?" I smirked aswell when I noticed the sly smirk growing across his face.

We watched from up above in the trees as the wolves knocked over the barrel and pushed their way through and then surround Fox.

"Greetings, Gents" said Fox, confidently. I couldn't help but admire his bravery. "Lost something have we?"

The head wolf growled at him and barked, "don't patronise me!" He along with his pack of wolves continued to circle him, Fox kept turning keeping his eyes on the head wolf at all times. "I know where your allegiance lies," said the wolf. "We're looking for some humans."

Fox then gave a laugh, "Humans? Here in Narnia?" I shared a look with Peter who was next to me and then over at Susan and Lucy before glancing back down. "Thats some valuable information don't you think?" Fox wondered arrogantly. Sadly, this cost him as one of the wolves darted forward and bit into his flank. Lucy gasped in shock but Peter quickly placed his hand over her mouth. I leaned back against the tree to check on Mr and Mrs Beaver. It seemed Mrs. Beaver had also gasped in shock as Fox let out a cry of pain and Mr Beaver had covered her mouth with his paw.

"You reward is your life," threatened the head Wolf. I glared down at the cruel creature. I loved wolves, always had yet these ones I was finding very few things to like about them. The wolf holding Fox between his teeth dug his fangs in deeper and lifted him off his feet, causing a whimper to leave Fox's lips. I gazed down at him with sympathy and anger. "It isn't much," taunted the Wolf with a shake of his head, "but still... where are the fugitives?"

We all watched our breath caught in our throats as we waited to see if he would give us away. I wouldn't have blamed him if he did, he looked as though he was in agony. Finally, his shoulder sagged down and he sighed out, "North. They ran north." I let out a sigh of relief to hear he didn't give us away and also lay a false trail for us.

The Head Wolf turned from Fox and looked to his pack and police force, "smell them out!" he ordered. With that they ran off through the trees in search of us. The one holding Fox captive threw him aside and Fox collapsed on the snow covered ground.

Terrified when we saw he wasn't moving we climbed down as fast as we could without falling, yet I almost did many times, I had never been very good at climbing. We quickly set about building a fire while Lucy and Mrs. Beaver checked over Fox. When everything was in place we realised we had nothing to light it so Peter started looking for some sticks to rub together and while they were distracted I looked at the fire and almost like on instinct I whispered, "_mulciber_."

The sticks sparked and went up in flames. Everyone spun to look as they heard the crackling of the flames. What they saw when they looked was me leaning over the fire rubbing my hands together and trying to get warm. I just rolled my eyes at their stunned faces and then settled down on the other side of Fox incase he needed help.

Once everyone was settled around the now lit fire and Mrs. Beaver was tending to Fox, we began to talk. We introduced ourselves and when it came to me a look of slight shock entered his eyes when I said my name was 'Dawn'. He, then, began to tell us what he knew. "They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did." He then began to whine in pain from Mrs. Beaver cleaning the wound. "Are you alright?" asked Lucy, kindly.

"I wish I could say their bark was worse then their bite," remarked Fox smartly. I gave a small giggle at that, nothing kept this fox down. "OW!" cried Fox at a particular moment. "Oh, stop squirming!" stated Mrs. Beaver, "you're worse then Beaver on bath day." Mr. Beaver then looked around at us, "worst day of the year." We all laughed quietly at this.

"Thank you for your kindness, but that is all the cure I have time for," said Fox as he got up. "You're leaving?" asked Lucy, worry in her voice. "It has been a pleasure my Queen, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops," we all looked a bit surprised at the 'Queen' part but we were absolutely amazed at the 'Aslan' part.

Mrs. Beaver gasped in shock and amazement. "You've seen Aslan?" asked Beaver, his voice filled with awe and hope. "Whats he like?" asked Mrs. Beaver. "Like... Everything we've ever heard," said Fox, "you'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the White Witch."

Susan then said, "we don't plan on fighting any witch." Fox seemed shocked at this and looked to Peter, "but surely, King Peter, he prophecy!" Mr. Beaver looked to Peter aswell and added, "we can't go to war without ya." Peter seemed quite conflicted and confused but I knew it wasn't my place to speak up.

"We just want our brother back," he stated surely. We all looked down at the fire again. Fox was about to leave but he still limped. "Wait," I called out to him. The others looked up at me and Fox glanced back. "You can't leave with that injury, who knows what could happen," I said with concern. Fox only shuck his head, "there is nothing that can be done, my Queen, I must go." I motioned him over and even with his statement that he had to leave h did as asked.

"Stay very still," I advised as I placed my hand an inch from the wound on his side. I let in a large breath of fresh air and then let it out to calm myself and my rapidly beating heart. I had seen this one spell in the book but I wasn't even sure I could pronounce it properly let alone get it to work. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again they were bright gold, they were a bright glowing light in the darkness that was only kept at bay by our small fire. I heard the gasps of my siblings, the Beavers and Fox. "_Sanare_" I said confidently, a strange accident slipped into my voice as I said the word, an effect of the magic. A bright white glow began at my hand and illuminated the wound and the brighter it got the weaker I felt. As my hand fell back to my side and I slumped back in exhaustion, I noticed that the bite marks were completely healed, not a scar or scratch anywhere.

Fox looked at me with awe filled eyes. "The prophecy is true. The Rising Sun. One with Incredible power," stated Fox. I then went on to explain my magic, who I had been born with it and hid it from the World. I know Lucy was glad that I finally told the others and I couldn't help but feel that a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Once I was finished, Fox bid us goodbye and left. We all got some rest before we once again set out on our long journey to the Stone Table to meet with Aslan.


	6. Chapter 6

The journey seemed to be never ending. Many hills, tunnels, passage ways and bridges later we crossed a thin stone platform that was like a bridge that connected two large cliffs together. We gazed out away from it at what looked to be a large ice covered river or lake. We could see the sea just beyond it.

"Now Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table," explained Mr. Beaver, "just across the frozen river." We all looked to him nervously, we would have to cross it? "River?" asked Peter uncertainly. Mrs. Beaver turned to reassure all of us, "oh, the river has been frozen solid for a hundred years."

We stared off into the distance once again, it seemed to go on forever and I couldn't help but feel some of our hope of reaching Aslan's camp in time dwindle away.

"Its so far," remarked Peter. "Its the World, dear," stated Mrs. Beaver, "did you expect it to be small?" Well, for us, this was supposed to be a place in the back of the wardrobe, excuse us for not thinking it to be small. "Smaller," exclaimed Susan, simply. She then strode past us all with an annoyed expression.

The hiking was getting a little easier. The ground was smoother with less snow. When we came to the first part of the river, the wider part that was much like a lake, we had to be careful where we stepped, even with the snow there were still some slippery patches, yet not many and they were easy to spot.

The Beavers had quickly gone ahead as we all began to tire. Susan was also quite a bit ahead of us but I stayed back with Lucy with Peter slightly in front of us.

I could tell Lucy was exhausted so Peter and I often checked on her to make sure she wasn't falling too far behind. "Come on humans, while we're still young!" called back Mr. Beaver. I rolled my eyes at him. My legs felt dead and every now and then I brought my hands up to rub against my arms through the coat. Even with the heavy coat I still felt a bit cold. My eyes drupped but I forced my feet to keep going, one foot in front of the other.

Susan had stopped and Peter said to her, "If he tells us to hurry one more time," at this point I caught up to them with Lucy right behind me, "I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." He lifted Lucy onto his back as we laughed. "You know," I said matter-of-factly, "I think I can make that happen." We all burst out laughing but it was cut short by Mr. Beaver calling back once again.

"Hurry up!Come on!"

Lucy and I shared a look before she rested her head against Peter's back again, "he is getting a little bossy." I smiled at her, she was always trying to be so nice to everyone and seeing the good in anyone, except maybe the White Witch.

"No behind you! Its _**her**_!" cried Mrs. Beaver.

The four of us swung around and stared in shock as a sleigh approached us. I furrowed my eyebrows when I heard the loud ringing of bells. It seemed kind of strange to have loud bells on your sleigh of following someone. I guess she didn't expect us to be able to escape her whether we heard her coming or not.

"Run! Run!" cried Mr. Beaver as he and Mrs. Beaver legged it forward. We didn't hesitate another moment as Peter yelled to us, "RUN!" Lucy was still on his back and was holding on for dear life. Eventually he had to let her down but he didn't let go of her hand terrified that she might trip and fall behind. I kept at the back just in case this did happen. I glanced back every few seconds, they were getting closer, the herd of silvery grey stallions racing towards, their hoofs thundering against the snow as they galloped towards us.

We finally reached the other side and past several young trees. "Hurry,"cried Peter. We continued to shoot glances back over our shoulders.

We ran over a few small hills and I could just barely make out a dip in the ground ahead of us. Mrs. Beaver disappeared behind it. "Get inside!" ordered Mr. Beaver as we drew nearer to them. "Dive! Dive!" he yelled. It was a small little hollow in the side of the hill. It gave us shelter and hid us from sight. As Mrs. Beaver called quietly out for us to hurry, Peter and I, soon followed by Mr. Beaver ducked inside and pressed up against the back wall.

We all tried to catch our breaths and let our rapidly beating hearts settle for a moment. But it was all in vain as we heard the sleigh approach and suddenly the bells stopped as though it had come to a stop. We all waited holding our breaths as we heard footsteps approaching our hiding place.

Then, a small pile of snow slid of the top of the hollow and a large shadow of a large man appeared in front of us. It didn't seem like the Witch. The shadow showed the man walking away and we heard someone messing with the reins of the sleigh as we listened closely. Mr. Beaver sniffed at the air.

"Maybe shes gone," stated Lucy. Peter and I kept our arms tightly wrapped around her. "I suppose I'll go look," said Peter as he made to get up but Mr. Beaver sharply turned around his paws up to stop him. "No!" he cried in a whisper, "your worth nothing to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver then began to make his way out into the open.

"Well, neither are you Beaver!" exclaimed Mrs. Beaver desperately trying to stop him. Mr. Beaver went over to her and held her paws in between his, "thanks, sweetheart." I smiled at the loving exchange and couldn't help but wish that someone would love me that way someday. I couldn't help but think back to those dreams I had the other night, the ones with the tall, dark man at the bonfire and the fights. I shuck my head to get those thoughts out of my head and back into the current situation. Mr. Beaver scrambled out and we listened as his footsteps disappeared and Mrs. Beaver wrung her paws together nervously, not that any of us could blame her.

At this moment I couldn't help but think of Edmund. How was my twin? Was he alright? Was he safe? I could kind of guess that the answer to the last one was 'no'. I knew he had betrayed us to the Witch but I knew him, she most likely tricked him, as Oscar Wilde wrote, _'The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it... I can resist everything, except temptation'. _

We heard a strange noise from above. "Whats that? What...?" questioned Mrs. Beaver. Footsteps approached us again but this time it was Mr. Beaver.

Lucy gave a small scream of fright as he appeared over the top, beaming at us. "Come out! Come out!" he called to his excitedly, "I hope you've all been good because theres someone here to see ya!" With that he disappeared once again.

We were all very confused but did as asked and slowly made our way out. Me being me, I had to hit my head of the top of the hollow, "ow!" Peter and Susan rolled their eyes at my clumsiness and Lucy gave a small giggle that made me smile.

I climbed out last but I noticed Peter had frozen where he stood and I quickly joined them to see what they were looking at still rubbing my head slightly. A large man with rosy cheeks and a large belly was beaming at us from his spot in front of a large sleigh. He wore a dark red medieval style coat and had a long grey, straggly beard and long, bushy, grey hair to match. His dark, twinkling eyes were set on us as we studied him in amazement.

He began to laugh at our shocked expressions and Lucy's face broke out into a smile. Susan came up behind me and stared in absolute disbelief. She being all about logic and knowledge, this didn't sit well with her.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" said Lucy as she took hold of my hand, letting go of Peter's and pulled me forward with her.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you and your sister arrived.," he said kindly. I shared a small smile with Lucy. "Look I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this.." began Susan but Peter just shuck his head and addressed Father Christmas, "We thought you were the Witch."

He looked down at his boots a bit embarrassed about scaring us, "yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense I have been driving one of these, " he said motioning to his sleigh, "longer than the Witch." I thought for a moment and said, "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

Father Christmas smiled at me, "No, Dawn. Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witches power." I smiled proudly at this. With just us being here, we were making a difference.

"Still I dare say, you could do with these." He pulled off his gloves and turned to the sleigh and pulled out a very large sack. "Presents!" cried Lucy with excitement and wonder. I gave a small laugh, as did Santa.

Out of the side of the sack he pulled out a small glass vial in a leather strap and then held out to Lucy but stared seriously into her eyes as he spoke, "the juice of the fire-flower, one drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it..." he handed the vile over to Lucy before handing something else to her. It was a small Narnia dagger in a red sheath with a belt for her waist.

"Thank you, sir," said Lucy as she gazed over them, "but I think I could be brave enough." She said this kind of uncertainly, which I understood completely. I shared a nervous glance with Peter, but there was a small bit of pride hidden in our eyes as we did.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs," said Father Christmas before he once again straightened up. Lucy retreated back to join us as Father Christmas reached down into the sack again and pulled out a large quiver filled with arrows and a bow.

"Susan," he called to her. I watched as she stepped forward nervously. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," he explained to her softly as he handed it over to her. Susan looked up at him and asked, "what happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" He laughed at this. He then said, "though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard.." I couldn't help but laugh at that but when Susan shot a glare at me over her shoulder I quickly stifled it and hid my smirk behind my hand. I shared a small mischievous small with Lucy who cheerfully returned it.

Father Christmas then handed Susan a horn and stated, "blow on this and where ever you are, help will come." Susan smiled down at her gifts and then sent him a small smile before reply quietly, "thanks."

He then turned to Peter and called him forward. "The time to use these may be near at hand." He handed him a large silver shield with a red lion imprinted on the front and a large sword in a red sheath. He unveiled it to show a gold inscription going up the middle. It reminded me of all the King Arthur stories I had read about Excalibur.

"Thank you, sir," said Peter as he studies his new blade.

Father Christmas then set his sights on me, "Dawn." I gulped down the lump in my throat before I stepped forward. This time instead of going to the sack he went to the sleigh. He pulled out a long silver staff, attached to the end was a large silver crescent moon, there was designs of a rose vine on it and I recognised them as the roses I made grow back in the library at the professors house.

"This staff, draws its powers from both the sun and the moon, this will give you strength and control, not that you really need any more," I blushed a little, "if magic is not what you need at the given time, just simply think of what you wish it to be and..." He then gave the end off the staff a small bang against the ground and suddenly the staff had broken in half and changed into a quiver and bow.

The quiver like Susan's was filled with arrows, the fletching was also red, like hers yet the wood of the arrows was pitch black. The bow had the same style as hers but the wood was black instead of white. Well it was black an the ends and as it went in the colours changed almost like the setting and rising sun.

Black, different shades of purple, then many blues, then white, gold, orange and red then back to purple and back black. It was so beautiful. I switched my gaze back up to Father Christmas who was smiling down at me in a fatherly way, "I felt this would be your choice of weapon if not your spells." I gave a small nod.

"Thank you." I went to join my siblings but he called me back. "All your siblings were given a second did you not expect one aswell." I began to stutter, "I thought that this.. that the.. the staff.." he waved his hand before pulling a brown bag out and handed it to me. Inside was a large book yet the bag felt weightless.

"This was given to me by Merlin to give to one who is worthy enough to learn from it," he explained. I opened the book to find pages and pages of hand-written spells. The book was in perfect condition and the writing was easy to make out, there were even several pages on potion making which I was excited to try. There was some on reading the formations of the planets and stars, similar to Centaurs.

"Wait, Merlin? He's real?" I asked in amazement. He beamed down at me and said, "of course, who else do you think wrote that book. He foresaw you with it and knew I would find you worthy to study it, so do as he wishes and learn from it." I nodded rapidly, "Thank you so much, sir." I slipped the book back in my bag, the pain in my head completely forgotten. I pushed the strap of the bag onto my shoulder and strapped my staff to my back as I rejoined my brother and sisters. The strap for my staff went from my shoulder down to me waist.

Father Christmas then addressed us all, "these are tools, not toys. Bare them wisely." Peter finally re-sheathed his sword. Father Christmas clapped his hands together, "now, I must be off. Winter os almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He picked up his sack and lifted it back into the bk of the sleigh once more before turning back around to face us.

"Long Live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" he called as he flicked the reins and was off across the snow.

"Merry Christmas!"Lucy.

"Merry Christmas!"Susan.

"See you next Year!" Me.

"Goodbye!" Peter.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver simply waved. Lucy then spun to face Susan and said quite seriously, "told you he was real." I smirked and ruffled Lucy's hair as she batted away my hands while she laughed.

"He said, Winter was almost over, " said Peter as he gazed off after the disappearing sleigh. "You know what that means?!" he asked as he spun to look at us. I froze and realised what he was getting at.

"No more ice!"

We came to the final crossing of the river right at the waterfall. The ice was breaking away and was almost all gone.

"We need to cross now!" stated Peter. "You think!" I called giving him an incredulous look. He just waved me off as Lucy asked, "don't beavers make dams?" I smiled at her childishness.

"I'm not that fast, dear," remarked Mr. Beaver. "Come on!" cried Peter as he grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and we ran towards the slope that led us down to the river. "Will we just think about this for a minute?!" cried Susan. Peter angrily turned to look at her and said with annoyance clear in his tone, "we don't have a minute!" Susan took a step back and gave one of her looks, "I was just trying to be realistic."

"No your trying to be smart," stated Peter. I rolled my eyes, "as usual" I added. Lucy and I gave her an exasperated look before we set off again towards the bottom. Susan soon caught up with us.

We made our way across the dangerously narrow path before we finally came to a stop at the edge of the river. The ice was creaking and cracking and then floating away. I could the waterfall creaking loudly to our left, and the sound of the rapid currents of the growing river to our right. We would have to cross quickly but the ice was now very thin and very dangerous to cross.

Peter tried to step forward onto the ice but it only broke from the edge and we jumped back in fright. "Wait," said Mr. Beaver, "maybe I should go first." Peter nervously looked from the ice to Mr. Beaver and then back to the ice, "maybe you should."

Mr. Beaver cautiously stepped out onto the ice and every few moments would slap at the cracks with his tail. At a certain point the ice crack and sagged deeper into the water. Mrs. Beaver tried to lighten the mood, "you've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mr. Beaver looked back at her and replied, "well, you never know which meal is going to be your last, especially with your cookin'."

Peter took the lead and we slowly made our way across the ice. Lucy grabbed hold of Peter and I stayed close behind them with Susan next to me. With every step the thin ice continued to crack and break away. Lucy gave out a few screams as the ice crack underneath her feet.

"If mum knew what we were doing..." trailed off Susan. Peter and I looked to her and together we said, "Mums not here!"

Suddenly ice fell to our left from the waterfall. Turn our gazes from the ice below to the ice above we spotted the Witches Secret Police of wolves running along the top of the waterfall to the other side.

"Oh no!" cried Lucy. I grabbed her other hand as Peter yelled, "run!" We did just that but before even Mr. Beaver could reach the other side wolves were surrounding us. The ones behind us were a bit further back as the ice behind us broke away and floated down stream. Mr. Beaver raised a paw at the wolf to show he wasn't afraid but the wolf darted forward and clamped his jaws around him tightly.

"No!" cried Mrs. Beaver in horror.

"Peter!" called out Lucy.

Peter reacted by pulling out his sword and holding it in front of him and keeping his eyes set on the head wolf, Maugrim. "Put that down, boy," he taunted, "someone could get hurt." Mr. Beaver called out to us, "don't worry about me! Run him through!"

Maugrim strode across the ice towards us, "leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you." We moved backwards slowly as Maugrim grew closer and closer with every step. I could already tell that the wolf was lying to us and was untrustworthy.

Susan grabbed hold of Peter's arm but he didn't acknowledge her and kept his sword directed at Maugrim. "Stop, Peter! Maybe we would listen to him." I couldn't believe my ears, Susan was supposed to be the smart one, yet how could she be so stupid as to believe this wolf that would so gladly kill us all. Maugrim gave a wolfy grin, "smart girl."

"Don't listen to him! Kill Him! Kill Him Now!" cried Mr. Beaver. Peter's eyes darted to him and back to Maugrim who took another step closer, "oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

Susan once again turned to Peter and yelled, "Look, just because a man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" I had enough, "Susan, shut it!" She gave me push and I staggered a bit but no one noticed except for me as a crack began to separate my two feet. I tried to step back but all it did was speed up the prossess. Maugrim saw this an sent me an evil wolfy smirk.

"Just drop it!" cried Susan. Mr. Beaver yelled out to Peter, "No, Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while ya still have a chance!" Peter raised the sword higher, still not noticing me in my own little predicament. "Whats it going to be Son of Adam, I won't wait forever and neither will the river," the river was almost completely unfrozen, I was almost forced into the splits but I pulled my front foot back and using my staff tried to hold onto the ice where the others all were. Maugrim's gaze turned to me, "not to mention your little sister!"

My staff slipped off the ice and I reached forward and dug my nails into the ice. Peter glanced at me over his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock before turning back to Maugrim except now his hands, that were still holding his sword, were shaking.

Suddenly all the water started to break through in the ice in the waterfall. Lucy and I seemed to be the only ones to notice. "Peter" we cried together, Peter spun around and spotted what we had. He glanced around at us, I gave him a sharp nod and a sad smile as I let go. Lucy and Susan reached out for me but I just shuck me head.

"Hold on to me!" cried Peter to them. He buried the blade into the ice in front of him as Lucy and Susan grabbed ahold of his coat. Mrs. Beaver grabbed hold too and I watched as Mr. Beaver escaped the wolf holding him.

I floated down the river on the slab of ice just ahead of theres and couldn't help but look back at them every few seconds.

The waterfall broke free of the ice containing it and it gave us all a large push as a great wave grew. Mrs. Beaver dived into the water as did Mr. Beaver.

I dug my nails into the ice but it was no use. I slipped and slide back and forth across the ice and suddenly I was flying through the air. It was for only a second and then I was plunged under the ice cold water. I didn't even have time to do a spell. The coat made me feel much heavier than I really was so I difficultly pulled it off while trying hard to not open my mouth to let water in and not pass out.

I literally felt the weight leave my shoulders as I lost the coat. I kicked rapidly up to the surface with my freezing, shaking limbs. I broke the service but had to duck back down as a slab of ice came my way. I didn't get a chance to get to take in some fresh air so I had to quickly resurface quickly.

I pushed myself up onto a passing piece of ice just in time to see Peter, Susan and Lucy being dunked under the water still holding onto Peter's sword. Once they appeared again I spotted that Lucy was no longer with them, except it look as though they didn't.

Taking the risk, I pushed myself up and back into the icy water. It wasn't hard to find her and part of my energy had returned to me so I quickly reached her and helped her to swim through the strong currents.

Together the two of us collapsed on the slightly snow covered and both of us began laughing. We were soaked to the bone and neither of us had our coats. "What-a-rush?" I said taking a breath between each word. Lucy laughed breathlessly. We both got to our feet and together went in search of Peter and Susan.

I could see the two of them arguing in the distance. They then began calling our names at the top of their lungs. I nudged Lucy and she smiled up at me. "Has anyone seen my coat?" called out Lucy. They both turned to look at us, I resettled my short black cloak over my short orange dress, as Lucy tried to fix her cardigan back into place.

Peter's face broke out into smile as he saw us and gathered Lucy's coat into his hands. Susan beamed at us but shot me a nervous glance, I guess they figured out how I got separated.

"Don't either of you worry, dears," exclaimed Mr. Beaver, "your brother has got ya both well looked after." Peter wrapped Lucy's coat around her before wrapping his arm around me and pulling me tightly to him. I gave a small laugh at his protective attitude.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," remarked Mrs. Beaver. I gave a sigh of relief and said, "good thing too. I lost mine in the river." Peter gave me a squeeze as he laughed with me.

Beautiful pink blossoms were blooming on the trees. We walked past the trees and through the snow as our clothes dried and the flowers continued to blossom around us at rapid speeds. We left the coats on a tree branch. Vines had started to grow along the trees and the snow was disappearing more and more with each step we took. As we walked I suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of my face as though I had been slapped in the face.

I cried out and everyone turned to look at me in worry. I held the side of my face. "Dawnie?" asked Peter concerned. "It must be Edmund," I said more to myself then the others. "I always forgot about that weird twin connection you two had," remarked Peter, a far away look in his eye as he thought about the way Edmund and I could sometimes feel what the other was feeling and pretty much read each others' minds.

We came to a stop at the edge of a large, grassy clearing. There was a large camp, filled with many large red tents and many animals and narnians were seen wandering around it.

I shared a look with Lucy before we took each others' hand and ran to catch up with the others, wide smiles on all of our faces.

Just as we were a few feet from the entrance of the camp a loud horn was heard from above and I stopped to glance around at where the noise came from. There on top of a large cliff was a tall half man, half horse creature. A centaur. I beamed up at him before turning back to the others.

The sound of rustling caught Lucy and my attention and we slowly turned to see the petals off dozens of flowers from a nearby tree formed a woman. She smiled and waved at us. I waved back cheerfully, so did Lucy but a little uncertain. "She's a dryad, a tree spirit," I explained to her.

We once again caught up with Susan and Peter as we entered the camp. As we walked everyone turned to stare at us in amazement, mouths agape. There were dozens of them, centaurs, wild animals, fawns and other things. All of them wore similar styles of armor in colours of red, gold and black.

Everyone began to follow us as we travelled through the camp and more and more joined the further we went. "Why are they all staring at us?" asked Susan through her teeth. "Maybe they think you look funny," said Lucy. I laughed and gave her a side hug as we kept walking. "Or.. maybe we are just that awesome!" I exclaimed. Susan gave me a look, which I just shrugged at. Lucy and Peter laughed at my comment and Peter gave me a small shove. I laughed and shoved him back before running my hands through my hair. I smiled around at our audience and saw many were looking at us, mainly me, in amazement I guess it was because if our weird exchange.

I saw Mrs. Beaver brushing at her fur. Mr. Beaver then said, "stop your fussing. You look lovely." I shot Mrs. Beaver a smile and Mr. Beaver a wink which caused them both to smile up at me with kindness and amusement.

We came to a stop in front of a raised area of ground, where a large red and gold, royal looking, tent was set up. A tall, dark haired centaur stood to the side and watched as we was gathered around us in a semi-circle.

Peter unsheathed his sword, I don't know why, and held it up towards the centaur, "We have come to see Aslan!" he called out. The centaur looked to the large tent on the other side of the platform. Slowly, everyone in the crowd bowed down. We looked to the tent, and suddenly out stepped a large, mighty lion. He looked us all over with an approving look. As he came to stop in front of us, we bowed. Peter placed his sword on the ground in front of him, blade first and I did the same with my staff, several gasped as I pulled it from its strap, the crescent moon situated high above us.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam," greeted Aslan. He then looked to us girls and said, "welcome, Susan, Lucy and Dawn. Daughters of Eve." As our names were called we raised our heads to look at him. "And welcome to you, Beavers, you have my thanks!" said Aslan kindly to them. He then looked back to us.

"But where is the fifth?"

With that we stood up. Peter sheathed his sword but I kept my staff in my right hand as I stood to Peter's left. "Thats why we're here, sir," exclaimed Peter. I sighed and explained, "we need your help." I found it almost hard at first to look into his eyes. They held age and wisdom, aswell as warmth and kindness, which made it so hard to look away. Behind us everyone got to their feet.

"We had a little trouble along the way," stated Susan. Peter continued, "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Aslan's eyebrows furrowed together, "Captured?"

The crowd around us gasped and began to mutter to each other. "How could this happen?" asked Aslan. None of us could answer, so Mr. Beaver did, "He betrayed them, Your Majesty." The centaur from before cried, "then he has betrayed us all!" I sent this centaur a glare, I didn't like this proclamation against my twin brother. "Peace, Oreius!" called Aslan. "Might want to be careful with what you say, thats my twin brother your talking about!" I said angrily. I gripped my staff tightly and I could feel the warmth in my eyes telling me that they had changed to their gold colour.

The centaur, Oreius, looked quite shocked. I turned back to Aslan who sent me a small, sly wink, "I'm sure there's an explanation." We fell silent not sure what to say. "Its my fault, really," said Peter. I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Peter, its not." He just gave me a small smile in thanks. He looked back to Aslan, "I was too hard on him."

Susan copied me and tried to comfort Peter by placing her hand on his arm and saying to Aslan, "we all were." Aslan seemed slightly saddened by this. "Sir, he's our brother," said Lucy. Aslan turned his gaze to her, "I know, dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse." Aslan the turned to Peter and I, "this may be harder than you think." His deep, noble voice was heard by all standing in the clearing even by speaking in such a quiet tone.

We were then dismissed and led off to change out of our clothes and into more suitable attire. We were led towards Aslan's tent as everyone went back to their original jobs. I stopped outside the tent's entrance I gave the camp site a once over. Aslan stopped beside me and said, "you have come far, little lioness." I smiled at the nickname. "I guess," I replied. "Your magic has gotten much stronger," he said proudly, "it will be needed to rule this land when you are, High Queen."

It took me a moment to realise what he had said. "High Queen?" I asked in surprise, "wouldn't that be Susan, she is older." Aslan shuck his head, "no the position is yours as High King is your brother Peter." I smiled as I thought of my brother, "that part I kind of guessed."

"You and you siblings will rule over the land of Narnia from Cair Paravel, you know of it?" he sent me a know gaze. I nodded, "I'd love to see it." Aslan nodded, "And you will. Now I believe your sisters are waiting." I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I was slightly nervous about hugging him but he just leaned in against me so I tightened my arms.

With that I left to join Lucy and Susan inside who were inside choosing dresses to put on.


	7. Chapter 7

I left the tent straight after Lucy and Susan. Susan's dress was a beautiful forest green while Lucy's was a pretty pale blue. Their hair was done in braids and curls and they looked gorgeous.

My dress was slightly different. The sleeves were long and yet didn't get in the way of things. The dress was a shimmering green with red fabric along the edges of the sleeves, neckline and the hood. The hood was the same green fabric as the dress. There was a golden and red belt that loosely went around my waist and then fell down the middle of the skirt.

My dark hair was dead straight and waterfall braids along the sides. I wore knee high brown leather boots and green lace fingerless gloves on my hands. I wore a ring showing a moon and sun, aswell as a necklace showing the same thing. I had an ear broach attached to the side of my ear. My staff was strapped to my back and my bag left inside the tent with my book.

"You two look like mum," said Lucy as we walked towards the river. "Susan does I don't, I don't look a thing like mum," I remarked sadly. It had been a while since I thought about mum. I walked over to a nearby tree, next to where Susan put her horn on a chair and leaned my staff against it before joining back with them.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war," said Susan. Lucy glanced up at us, "we should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!" I laughed and nodded, "good idea, Lu!" Susan didn't meet our eyes and kept staring into the water, "if we ever get back." I rolled my eyes and gave a small laugh, "way to kill the mood."

Lucy and I shared a look before sighing sadly at the realisation and then back at Susan. "I'm sorry I'm like that," said Susan, "we used to have fun together, didn't we?" Lucy bit her lip and replied quietly, "yes." Then she glanced up at me with a cheeky grin and said to Susan, "before you got boring." Lucy and I began laughing and Susan gave us a mock glare.

"Oh, really?" she asked. I could see the twinkle in her eye saying she was up to something. Suddenly she ducked down towards the water and splashed us! This causing us to cry out with shock. This continued with us going back and forth splashing each other and having the most fun we had had in years, just spending some time together as sisters.

Eventually, we made our way out of the water and headed for the towel that hung of a nearby tree. Susan reached it first and reached out to grab. But when she pulled it off the branch it showed a very unwelcome sight.

Maugrim.

We each gave a scream of fright as Maugrim stepped towards us, "please don't try to run. We're tired and we'd prefer to kill you quickly." We looked around, trying to figure a way out this situation. We all spotted Susan's horn. Quickly Susan threw the towel she had in her hand at Maugrim, I looked to the other wolf and my eyes flashed gold and he flew back.

Susan raced towards her horn while I grabbed Lucy and darted towards a tree. We practically flew up with Susan following. She gave the horn a loud and hard blow of air. A loud sonorous sound rang out throughout the camp.

I grabbed Susan's hand and helped her up higher. Maugrim and the wolf quickly recovered and were now jumping up trying to get at us up in the tree. There wasn't much room in the tree so Susan was constantly moving her feet below her to stop Maugrim from getting hold of them.

Suddenly a voice shouted out from across the river, "Get back!" Peter! He was running through the water towards us with his sword in hand. Peter held his sword out infront of him and kept his eyes darting from Maugrim to the other wolf as they circled him.

"Come on!"called Maugrim, "we've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you!" The other wolf barked in what seemed like encouragement to Maugrim.

"Peter!" I cried, worried for my older brother. He glanced up at us for a second before looking back to Maugrim. "Watch out!" yelled Susan.

Maugrim and the wolf continued to circle him, growling and taunting him as they went. They kept their heads down and their eyes locked on their prey. Peter. I bit my lip so hard I was scared I would break through and cause myself to bleed. I was terrified for my brother.

Suddenly loud footsteps were heard and there was Aslan, pinning down the other wolf with just one paw. The centaur from earlier, Oreius came up at his side, swinging a sword in his hand but Aslan held him back.

"No! Stay your weapons!" Aslan called to the Narnian soldiers that had gathered. "This is Peter's battle." Everyone stopped and turned their gazes to Peter. It was only Maugrim and Peter now. Maugrim seemed pleased with the audience.

"You may think your a King," teased Maugrim, "but your going to die..." Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Maugrim leapt at Peter and yelled, "like a dog!" We couldn't help but scream, "Look out!" We watched in horror as Maugrim collided with Peter and the two fell to the ground in an unmoving heep. "Peter!" each of us cried. We then dropped from the tree and raced towards Peter without a second hesitation.

We kneeled down next to them and together we pushed against the limp body of Maugrim and shoved him off of Peter. We were so relieved when Peter sat up, his face was flushed and his eyes were wide with shock. He looked around himself before turning his searching eyes to us. He had a scared look in his eyes that we rarely saw. Together we wrapped our arms around him and we held each other tightly.

I looked up as Aslan removed his foot from the wolf. The wolf scrambled up onto his feet and made a mad dash for the forest. "After him," ordered Aslan. We looked at him in confusion. "He'll lead you to Edmund," he concluded. He smiled at me and I returned it full heartedly. The Narnians raced after the wolf and disappeared into the trees and out of sight.

Aslan pulled our attention back to him as he called, "Peter. Clean your sword." Peter got to his feet and cleaned his sword in the grass before standing in front of Aslan with his swords tip almost imbedded in the ground. He kneeled and Aslan placed his paw on his shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter rose to his feet and looked to us in amazement and we beamed proudly at him. Peter met Aslan's gaze for a few moments before replacing his sword in its sheath at his hip.

The next morning I dressed and left the tent, while Peter and the girls were still getting dressed. I left the tent and began to explore. Everywhere I went Narnians would bow and smile. I greeted them kindly as I went on my way. The place truly was beautiful.

I was making my way back to the tent as I knew the others would worry when I spotted Peter standing outside the tent and staring up at something. I walked to his side and turned to stare at it too. A smile lit up my face when I saw what it was. Aslan. And he was speaking with Edmund.

Lucy and Susan also exited the tent, wearing the same dresses as yesterday, I was aswell but as I had walked a pretty female centaur told me that if I wanted there was more clothes for me to wear and that she would give them to me later. Her name was Salin and she had long silky red hair and a red hose like body. In my eyes, she was a very beautiful centaur and I believe she was to the centaurs too, which I teased her about which caused her to blush.

"Edmund!" cried Lucy in happiness at seeing our brother alive and well. Peter held her back as she tried to run between him and I towards where the two were standing. Aslan either said something about us or they had heard us as they both looked our way. I could almost feel Edmund's nervousness and guilt. I just shuck my head, it didn't matter as long as he was alright.

I could see several cuts and marks on the side of his face and I swore to get to work on healing them as soon as I could. Aslan dismissed Edmund and my twin began to make his way through the tall grass towards us. His hands were buried deep in his pockets as he went. He came to a stop as he neared us, with Aslan at his side. He looked to the ground and wouldn't meet our worried gazes, well my worried gaze, the others had masks showing no emotion. I guess they were conflicted on what to feel.

"Whats done is done," stated Aslan sternly, "there is no need to speak to Edmund of what is past." With that Aslan shared a look with Edmund and then turned and strode away, leaving us together in an awkward silence.

Edmund nervously met Peter's eyes but looked away sharply and back to the ground. He glanced up at me for a moment before saying quietly, "hello." Lucy and I shared a small smile before leaping at Edmund and wrapping him in a tight hug. Edmund hugged us back surprisingly. Susan walked over and placed her hand on his arm and when Lucy and I broke away from him, she hugged him aswell. When Susan took a step back, I couldn't help but pull him into another hug as tears left my eyes and trailed down my face. I couldn't describe in any kind of words in any language, how happy I was to have my twin back with me.

"Are you alright?" asked Susan. Peter put his hands back in his pockets and replied, "I'm a little tired." Peter then said, "get some sleep." He gestured with his head in the direction of the main tent where we all slept. Edmund's smile disappeared at Peter's cold, emotionless tone and walked past towards the tent.

"And, Edmund.." called back Peter. Edmund turned to face him. A smile grew across Peter's face as he then said, "try not to wander off." Edmund gave a sly smirk before heading off in the direction of the tent again.

While Edmund was sleeping, Salin had brought me more clothes for Susan, Lucy and I. I placed them in the tent and was careful not to wake Edmund as he looked exhausted when we saw him that time with Aslan.

Edmund was awake soon and a table was set up outside in the sun for us to sit and have some food. Edmund seemed absolutely starving as he wolfed down slice after slice of toast, while I ate away at my scrambled egg. Lucy who sat on the other side of me laughed as she also noticed Edmund shoveling the toast into his mouth, "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." I smiled at her comment and continued eating my food.

Suddenly Peter's voice called out from his place leaning against the large rock, "I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." We all looked at him in surprise and disappointment. "We're going home?" Susan asked. "You are," replied Peter as he pushed off the rock and sat down with us.

"I promised Mum I would keep you four safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay here and help," he stated like it was that simple. I slammed my cup down on the table in anger, "Peter, that is stupid. The prophecy spoke of two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve. Five. Not one." I could feel my eyes changing to their gold and I noticed Edmund's eyes widening in shock. I forgot he still didn't know about my powers.

Peter seemed lost for words. Lucy took my hand and added, "Dawn's right. They need us. All five of us." Peter shuck his head, "Lucy, Dawn, its too dangerous. You two almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed!"

Edmund who was staring intently at the ground then spoke up, "which is why we have to stay." He met Peter's gaze and continued, "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it." is voice rose in determination and he looked up at us, now a lot more confident then before, "And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it!"

Susan then got to her feet, "I suppose that's it then!" She then walked towards where she left her bow and quiver. I realised what she was up to and copied her by running over to where I left my staff. "Where are you two going?" asked Peter. "To get in some practice," exclaimed Susan. I broke my staff there and watched as it changed into the bow and quiver filled with arrows. Edmund's eyes widened once again in shock. I slipped the quiver over my shoulder and onto my back. I turned to Lucy with a wide grin, "coming along?"

She jumped to her feet and quickly grabbed her dagger and cordial before we headed off to the archery range.

We quickly settled into the course. Susan went first and shakily notched and aimed an arrow. She let it go and it flew through the air in a flash of red and imbedded itself in the second ring. It was pretty good for her first try.

I then did the same, except I was a bit more confident in my bow and held it strong but not to tight. The arrow cut through the air like a knife through butter and burried itself into the middle of the bullseye. I sent Susan a smug grin and she sent back a mock jealous glare. I laughed but I was cut short by Lucy launching her knife forward and it split my arrow down the middle.

I looked down at Lucy and placed my right hand on my hip and leaned to the side a little, "really Lucy, my new arrows." She just gave me a small smile. I used my magic to bring back the two arrows and Lucy's knife and then fixed my arrow before placing it back in my quiver on my back.

We heard the sound of horses galloping towards us so we spun around and spotted Peter and Edmund having a mock fight with their swords upon two large horses. As they got nearer I noticed that Peter's horse, wasn't a horse at all but was actually a gleaming white unicorn. "Lucky," I muttered, yet Susan and Lucy heard me. They obviously knew what I was commenting on and laughed cheerfully at me.

"Come on , Ed!" encouraged Peter, "Sword point up, like Oreius showed us!" We turned to watch them in amusement as Edmund yelled out, "En Garde!" Peter and Edmund were close to each other on there horses as they fought, "now block," directed Peter as he took a swing at Edmund. "Hey!" cried Edmund as Peter almost hit him on the hand with the blade.

Our fun was cut short by Mr. Beaver calling out to them, "Peter! Edmund!" Our brothers turned their horses around, Edmunds reared up onto his hind legs. "Whoa, horsie!" called out Edmund as the horse's forelegs returned to the ground. The horse gave an irritated sigh and said, "my name is Phillip." I gave a small laugh at this. Edmund gave a small sheepish, "oh, sorry." Mr. Beaver pulled back their attentions to him by saying, "The Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here."

I raced along with my brothers and sisters. My staff was back as a staff and settled on my back. We were almost there and we could see a large crowd of Narnians standing around waiting for her _Majesty's _arrival.

Everyone looked to the main path through the camp as a dwarf ran past, "Jadis, Queen of Narnia!"There were yells of protest from the Narnians and I was very tempted to join them. "Empress of the Lone Islands," continued the Dwarf. We came to a stop together as we watched the Witch be carried forward on a large chair. _Talk about lazy._

I noticed Aslan's eyes narrow at her. strangely enough she was able to keep an emotion expression, though I knew if it had been anyone else they would have turned tails and ran. The four cyclops carrying her chair, gently set it down. She stood up and never let her gaze leave Aslan.

She wore a long silvery white dress that reminded me of her icy castle and her ice cold personality. She slowly approached Aslan and turned her head as she walked to look at Edmund who stood at my side and at Peter's who was on his other side.

She stopped only a couple of feet from Aslan and stated confidentally, "you have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Whispering spread throughout the crowd of Narnians. I grabbed Edmunds hand to show him my support. Aslan stepped towards her, "his offense was not against you." She then coldly said, "have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?" Aslan roared in anger and growled at her, "don't cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch." As he said the two words, 'Deep Magic' his eyes glanced over at me for a moment and on instinct my eyes changed to their magical gold.

"I was there when it was written," he exclaimed strongly. I glared dangerously at the Witch and if it wasn't for Edmund giving my hand a squeeze and distracting me I was almost certain that I would of set her dress on fire. No, I'm serious, I started to see a small trail of smoke rising from the train of her dress.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," she said as though it was obvious. This time I was the one to squeeze his hand. "His blood is my property," Jadis continued like she wasn't talking about an actual person but of an object that was to be owned. I pulled my staff from my back and Peter pulled his sword from it's sheath and together we stepped forward.

I let go of Edmund's hand and held my staff in both hands and aiming my staff at Jadis in both of my hands, the moon at the end of the rod was sparking with golden and white small bolts of lightning. Her eyes widened slightly in fear at me but she hid it quickly, though not quick enough.

Her guards growled at us and held their weapons threateningly. "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right.. little King and Queen," she teased us. She gave me one more glance before looking back to Aslan, her confident behaviour seemed to have dropped a little. "Aslan, knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!" She then turned to us and pointed directly at Edmund. I regrabbed his hand in mine, he shot me a nervous glance and a small smile in thanks.

"That boy will die on the Stone Table..." she said. I scowled, '_not if I had anything to do with it.'_ "As is tradition," the White finished. She dropped her hand down to her side and turned back to face Aslan, "you dare not refuse me!"

"Enough," stated Aslan, firmly, "I shall talk with you alone." Aslan then turned and walked slowly into the large tent behind him. I couldn't believe he was actually going to risk sitting in a room alone with her. I just knew, no good would come of this. I had complete faith in Aslan but I still worried for him. Jadis glanced over at Edmund and I for a moment before following Aslan into the tent and then there was silence. No one left or even moved for a few minutes.

Finally people grew tired of standing and waiting but they didn't leave they simply settled down on the ground to wait instead. We did so aswell, sitting together silently with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. Edmund was nervously pulling at the grass with his left hand while I held his right. Then, as one, everyone got to there feet as the sound of Aslan's loud footsteps were heard exiting the tent.

First, Jadis left the tent, throwing the flap open with a flourish. She gave Edmund an almost none-existent smile. But I spotted it. She then strode away and back to her chair. Aslan followed her out of the tent and approached us. Susan wrapped her arm around Lucy and I squeezed Edmund's hand once again in comfort and he squeezed mine back, nervously.

Aslan's eyes were over-cast and sad. The look in his eye practically broke my heart. He then turned to address everyone, "she has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." As soon as he announced this. Everyone cheered and I leapt onto Edmund, hugging him so tightly, I might have stopped his circulation for a few moments. We were all laughing, clapping and talking cheerfully. We were all so relieved that Edmund was alright.

Jadis' voice broke through our celebrations, "how do I know you promise will be kept?" As soon as the word 'promise' left her lips, I knew something wasn't right. It would have to be something she really wanted if she gave up on killing Ed. I turned my gaze to Aslan, desperately searching for an answer.

Aslan gave a loud roar, which scared her literally into her seat. While everyone else laughed, my face stayed controlled and questioning.

The cyclops that had originally carried Jadis' chair lifted it back up into the air and carried her out again.

Everyone continued to celebrate but I didn't. I continued to watch Aslan, who had his head down looking very forlorn and worried. Lucy ran up to me and grabbed my hand pulling my attention to her. I looked down at her and she gave me a confused and concerned look. I just shuck my head and turned my gaze back to Aslan. He met our stares for only a moment before turning his back and walking off. Lucy was then distracted by some dwarves, so I quickly snuck off back to the tent.

I took of my dress and put on a short black dress. It had a cream, flower pattern on the sides with black fabric in the middle with a black ribbon crisscrossing over it. There were short, large sleeves sort of like wings when I lifted my arms up high enough. I put on a short light pink/cream hem skirt with knee-high black boots and a pair of fingerless black gloves. My hair was braided and I kept all my jewellery from earlier. I wrapped a long scarlet cloak around my shoulders and grabbed my staff in hand before slipping out of the tent in the direction I'd seen Aslan disappear.

It quickly became dark but I kept walking, following Aslan's large footprints. I spotted Aslan sitting on a cliff that looked over almost all of Narnia. It was beautiful. You could see for miles and miles. Cair Paravel was easily seen with its beautiful stone towers and billowing flags. It was situated right next to the ocean. I could see from here that the water was a beautiful crystal clear blue. Large waves, rose up and crashed against the sand of the beach.

I came to a halt at Aslan's side. "You knew I was following you, didn't you?" I asked as I gazed out at the sights. Aslan sighed, "I had a hunch but I was uncertain." I looked to him, "will tell me what was agreed inside that tent." Aslan turned to look at me his large eyes still sad and missing their usual sparkle. "I can not but I know you will figure it out, most likely sooner rather than later," stated Aslan.

"The Deep Magic, thats involved, I know it," I said. Aslan nodded, "yes, it does." I placed my hand on his mane and Aslan leaned into it. "Would you show me something of your powers?" he said completely out of the blue. I smiled and looked up into the deep, dark blue almost black, sky. I thought back to Merlin's journal and remembered one spell that he had written when he was younger, near to the beginning of the book. I took a deep breath and whispered, _"_ _Caveas chorosque adAequaliter, sagittent mihi trans aetheres." (fly and dance in the highs, shoot for me across the skies.)_ The stars that were high above us then began to shoot to and fro. It was similar to fireworks or a light show. The stars continued to dance across the sky leaving a beautiful trail of light behind it.

When my eyes turned back to their natural blue, the stars settled into their original positions.

"Beautiful," exclaimed Aslan. "Thank you, its quite simple actually, well that one anyway," I explained. "You will grow and you will become stronger with time," he said certainly. I nodded, "I know." Aslan brought up his paw and placed it on my shoulder, I wasn't that tall, so it wasn't that hard for him or uncomfortable for him. "You and the Deep Magic are connected, I can feel it, see it even. You are the Deep Magic living among its creations. This connection will grow aswell with time and become more noticable," he explained to me. I became slightly nervous at this but I pushed it to the back of my mind for now.

"Come, your family must be worried and I have an engagement to attend to, you may accompany me if you wish?" he offered. I nodded, "Thank you, I think I will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the Wait.  
Enjoy! Please Review!**

We walked together, Aslan and I. Mostly in silence but every now and then one of us would start a short conversation. I kept my hand in his mane and I could tell it gave him comfort.

We returned to the camp to just make sure everything was still and calm and that all was in order. When Aslan was pleased with what we found he headed back into the woods leading to the Stone Table behind the tent where my siblings were sleeping.

We kept our heads down as we took step after step over the many leaves and twigs that were scattered across the ground. A couple of minutes into our walk, I was certain I heard some twigs snapping and the sound of leaves crackling under feet that weren't ours but I just brushed it off as it quickly disappeared.

Several seconds later I heard it again aswell as the sound of fast moving feet. Out of the corner of my I spotted two figures darting from tree to tree and trying to remain hidden from sight. I gave a small laugh but I quickly cut it short. I shared a small sad look with Aslan as we came to stop. He had heard them too.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" question Aslan without turning around. I slowly turned to face them as the two of them came out of their hidding spot, which was behind a tree. "We couldn't sleep and we were worried about Dawnie," explained Lucy as they approached us.

"Please, Aslan," said Susan, "couldn't we come with you?" Aslan nodded slightly and replied, "your sister has been a gracious companion and I wouldn't mind some more."

Lucy walked infront of me, holding onto Aslan's mane and running her other hand through it as we walked. Susan walked on the other side of the mighty lion doing the same as us.

The walk wasn't very long but when Aslan finally ordered for us to leave it felt so much shorter. I could feel something bad was about to happen. My magical instincts were at all new highs. The Deep Magic was trying to warn me of something yet I couldn't figure out what. "It is time," exclaimed Aslan.

"From here, I must go on alone."

Susan stepped forward in protest, I tried to stop her but to no aveil, "But Aslan..." Aslan turned to her, "you must trust me. For this must be done." He then looked to each of us in turn.

"Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. Thank you, Dawn." I closed my eyes and let a tear fall but I quickly wipped it away. Aslan stepped towards me and rubbed his head against my cheek and whispered in my ear for only me to hear, "be strong, little lioness." I gave a sharp nod as Aslan stepped back to look at the three of us. "And Farewell."

Aslan continued on alone but as soon as he was a bit ahead of us. Susan placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and then headed off into the trees and making her way around Aslan so we could follow him. Lucy and I watched after Aslan for a moment before following after our older sister. We kept low and silent.

Susan ducked down infront of a gap inbetween two rocks. Lucy and I croached on either side of her and we could be both clearly see what was going on in the clearing. There was a huge crowd of Narnians that were following Jadis. Many carried lit torches and were cheering and taunting as Aslan walked up the steps.

There were horns being blown and they made loud ringing sounds that rang out hauntingly around us. They caused a shiver to travel down my spine. I bit down on my lip as hard as I could. We watched as cruel and menacing creatures growled and taunted Aslan right to his face, this angered me greatly.

Jadis appeared at the top right at the Stone Table. My mouth fell open at what was in her hand. A large, black knife. Susan gripped my hand in a death grip but I barely noticed. Aslan stopped in his tracks as Jadis showed her face.

As she spoke, even the three of us, so far from the actual table, could still hear her. "Behold. The Great Lion," she stated, coldly. The Narnians all laughed at her statement. We were horrified as we watched a minotaur approached Aslan with a large axe in hand. The minotaur nudged Aslan with the handle but Aslan just stood still as a statue not looking away from the Witch standing still as the animals she petrified, on top of the Stone Table.

When the minotaur realised Aslan wasn't going to budge he wacked him across the face and side sending him flying onto his side, slamming into the stone ground. I threw my hand over my mouth in shock as Lucy and Susan gasped. We watched as they continued to make fun of Aslan.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" asked Lucy, desperately. I sighed, realising, "he knows he can't. He has to keep his promise." They both looked to me in confusion as I said this. "What do you mean, Dawn?" asked Susan. "Forget it, I'll explain later," I exclaimed.

"Bind him!" ordered Jadis. We lost sight of him as he was surrounded by the Narnians as he was bound in rope.

"Wait!" demanded the Witch, "let him first be shaved." I watched in absolute disbelief, the dwarf from before raced forward excitedly. He had knives in hand and he lept onto Aslan and began to cut away at his long, silky mane. He then held the long locks of hair up above his head with pride as everyone cheered him on.

Others ran forward with swords and daggers and carelessly began cutting away at his fur not caring if they cut or caused him to bleed or caused him pain. Jadis watched on in antisapation. "I feel like I'm going to be sick," I whispered to my two sisters. They both nodded in agreement.

"Bring him to me," ordered the White Witch. Aslan was then dragged along the ground towards the table and then dragged forcefully up the stone steps and onto the table at the feet of Jadis. Narnians were all cheering excitedly at the events. The cries grew louder and louder until the Witch sharply threw out her arm for silence.

Another strange Narnian creature that were similar to birds began to bang wooden staves against the ground. The cries grew once again and wolves howled loudly. The drums were beaten loudly as Jadis prepared for her little ritual.

She kneeled down at his side and then spoke to him. She spoke too quietly for us to hear. She stood up once again after she was finished crushing his spirit. "Tonight...The Deep Magic will be appeased," she announced to the large mob.

Suddenly, I cried out in pain. I had an ear-spliting headache that I couldn't explain. "Make it stop!" I whimpered. "Dawnie, whats wrong?" asked Susan, her voice filled with concern. I looked up at them with my hands pressed tightly against my temples. Lucy and Susan both gasped in shock, "Dawn, your eyes are red!" I remembered what Aslan had said only a few hours ago, _"You and the Deep Magic are connected." _I looked both of them in the eye in turn before saying, "Its the Deep Magic, its angered, its being disrupted and its not right." With that we turned back to watch the horrible events unfold before our very own eyes.

"But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" It wasn't hard in the slightest to hear her proclomation as she screamed it out for all to hear. The crowd loved this as they cheered and clapped their cried growing even louder then I thought possible.

"In that knowledge, despair..." she then held the knife high above her head. Aslan's eyes were darting everywhere. I could feel the Deep Magic rushing through my blood, giving me strength and power I used this to my advantage to see closer and zoom in on Aslan. I could easily now see that his eyes were now fixed on us. I then pushed my mind into his, "be strong!" I cried in my mind to him. His eyes snapped to me in what seemed like surprise and pride and he replied, "my little Lioness-" he was cut off by Jadis crying, "And.. Die!" Jadis dropped down onto her knees, plunging the knife deep into Aslan's side. His mind went blank and I could no longer feel his mind with mine and I was thrown back to the present with Susan and Lucy.

A whimper escapes his lips and we gasp in shock. I'm lost for words. Aslan is Aslan, he can't die. Can he? His eyes roll into the back of his head and then his lids close over.

I can't stop the tears from falling any longer. Its seems neither could Susan or Lucy as they both began blubbering and stuttering as the tears ran down their cheeks. I felt cold, alone. Susan, Lucy and I grabbed each other and shared a tight comforting embrace but it did nothing to stop the tears of despair making tracks down our faces.

Jadis sharply looked up, her eyes pitch black and proclaimed for all to hear, "The Great Cat ... is Dead!" The shouts and cheers of the evil Narnians grew once again. "General," called the Witch. A large, black furred minotaur stepped forward. "Prepare your troops for battle," ordered the White Witch. The minotaur howled loudly in triumph.

* * *

Several hours passed, with us just sitting alone in the dark as we waited for all the Narnians to leave. When they finally did we couldn't even move, whether it was the cold or we just weren't ready to move any closer I wasn't sure.

Finally, we picked up our courage and together we snuck out from behind the two rocks and towards the Stone Table where Aslan's body lay. Lucy ran ahead but not before grabbing my hand. I could tell she couldn't bare to be alone at the moment. We went up the steps and sat at his side and fresh tears began to fall without us knowing.

Lucy pulled out her cordial and started to uncork it but I placed my hand over hers and shuck my head at her. "Its too late," stated Susan. I nodded and wrapped my arm tightly around Lucy, "Susans right, Lu. He's gone." I choked on the last sentance but I got it out and neither of them seemed to question it as they felt the same way as I did.

Lucy placed the top back on the cordial as Susan made her way around the side to another set of steps onto the table. She sat down on the other side of Aslan's head and looked up at us, her eyes all glazed over. "He must have known what he was doing," said Susan. I squeezed Lucy's shoulder as she then turned into me and burried her face into my chest. I placed my hand on the back of her head and held her to me like a small child. Her hands fisted into my cloak and shirt.

I leaned down over Aslan and lucy let go of me. She stroked Aslan's nose and cried loudly. Susan leaned down aswell, wrapping her arms around Aslan. We all cried again and I couldn't believe we even had this many tears in our system.

Out of nowhere, a large bunch of mice crawled up onto the ropes that bound Aslan. "Get away!" ordered Susan, "Get away, all of you!" I watched in amazement as the mice began to nibble and wear away the ropes. Lucy and I shared an amazed, yet teary eyed, look. "No. Look," said Lucy. There were so many mice that the ropes were quickly delt with and snapped away. We pulled away the rest of the ropes and then settled back down next to the Great Lion.

"We have to tell the others," said Susan. "We can't just leave him!" stated Lucy. Susan shuck her head earnestly, "Lucy, theres no time. We need to go." I looked around trying to think of anything that could help us. I nudged Lucy, "the dryads." Her eyes widened in amazement and then she spun to look at Susan, who was watching us with a confused expression. "The trees," we explained together.

Lucy and I got up and ran towards the trees. "We need your help! Please!" cried Lucy. I closed my eyes and called out, _"__Audi nos, exaudi vocatio spiritus pomorum." __(Hear us, hear our call, sprirts of trees). _A beautiful female figure made of glossy, green leaves of all sizes appeared infront of us. "You called, your Majesties," she said. Her voice was light as air and high pitched and spoke in a strange rhythm style, like music.

"We need you to bring a message," I explained to her.

* * *

More hours passed as we had all fallen into a deep sleep, using Aslan as a pillow as we clung desperately to him. Morning came and we rose, knowing the battle must have already started or was about to. Susan sat up first, then me and last was Lucy. I had a small headache, it was just a dull throbbing easily I was able to ignore it. Susan let out a hard sigh and said, "we should go." I cracked my neck from sleeping in the uncomfortable position and tried to get feeling back into my numb-with-the-cold limbs. I slipped off the table with Susan and then turned to help Lucy down off it.

"I'm so cold," she said to us. I sighed sadly and nodded. We were cold aswell. I pulled my cloak tighter around my shoulders and pulled up my cloak, covering my now falling out braid. I pulled the tie from my hair from under my hood and my hair tumbled down in many small waves from being left in the braid for so long.

We looked back at the table for a moment before walking away. Susan and I wrapped our arms around Lucy as we walked. I glanced back and couldn't help but notice writting written across the edge of the Stone Table. I couldn't read what was written, it wasn't a language I knew, not that I knew many.

As we reached the steps and started to descend them a large shake went through the stone beneath our feet. My headache suddenly sky-rocketed and I was practically blind with the pain but it disappeared in only a few seconds. There was a loud crack the rang loud and clear, causing our eardrums to ring. We were thrown off balance and down onto our knees on the steps. I tried to settle myself back onto my feet but it was hard with the ringing in my ears. Susan gripped my arm and Lucy's, stopping us from tumbling down the stairs, head first.

While Susan and I tried to make sense of what had just happened and recollect ourselves, Lucy looked around, her eyes widening and crying out, "Susan! Dawn!" Wanting to know what she was yelling about we spun around in our seats on the stone steps to look.

Aslan was gone and the Table was broken in half.

We cautiously stepped back up onto the stone platform and approached the Stone Table. I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes with my hands. "Did I hit my head?" I asked out of the blue to my sisters. They looked at me and I continued, "Tell me, you're seeing this too?" They both gave me rapid nods both with uncertain looks on their faces.

We took our time as we came closer and closer to the table. "Wheres Aslan?" asked Lucy. I shrugged, I had no idea where he was. We continued to stare in awe at the table and around it. WE tried to see if there was any sign of Aslan anywhere but there wasn't.

Suddenly a bright light beamed through the rectangular rock formation. We looked up at it to try and see through it as a large figure stepped up. I froze at the sight of it. It was Aslan. He stepped through the light and he became clear to us.

"Aslan!" The three of us yelled together. It was easy to tell we were extatic. We rushed around the Stone Table, Aslan trotted his way down the steps towards us and we tackled the Great, Golden Lion. Aslan laughed at our exitment.

"But we saw the knife. The Witch," exclaimed Susan. Of course, Susan. Always looking for some explanation. "if the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently," said Aslan as was strolled back over to the table and studied the writting carved into it. "That when a willing victim who has commited no treachery, is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even death itself will turn backwards," stated Aslan.

Aslan looked to me, "You felt it, Dawn, did you not? The Deep Magic." I nodded, "yeah, it was quite painful actually." Aslan gave me an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry to hear that, it will become easier with time." I nodded in understanding.

"We sent the news that you were dead, Peter and Edmund will have gone to war," said Susan. Lucy, confidentally pulled her dagger from it's sheath and held it in a strong grip, "we have to help them!" Aslan lifted up a paw and placed it on her wrist, "And we will, Dear one, but not alone." He forced her hand down.

Aslan then walked forward, "Climb on my back." We all shared some amazed looks before we did as Aslan asked. I was seated behind Lucy and infront of Susan. "And you may want to cover your ears," stated Aslan before he gave an ear-splitting roar. We quickly pressed our hands over our ears in the hopes of blocking the loud noise but it didn't help much.

* * *

Aslan raced across fields and passed forests and lakes as made our way to who-knows-where. We held a tight grip onto each other and on Aslan, yet we knew we didn't have to, Aslan wouldn't let us fall.

"Where are we going?" asked Susan as we studied the amazing sights that were flashing past. As we reached a large clump of trees I spotted what looked to be castle towers made of ice towering above the trees. It was the White Witch's castle. It looked almost like a lake was no surrounding the castle as nearly all the ice had melted.

We entered the castle grounds which were surrounded by a large ice wall. The courtyard was filled with what had to be hundreds of stone statues of Narnians that were petrified by Jadis' powers.

Lucy darted ahead of us, searching through all the statues. I glanced over at Aslan before chasing after her. It wasn't hard to tell who she was looking for. Mr. Tumnus. Susan followed at my heels as we followed Lucy around who was still looking. Susan and I looked around but when I looked back to Lucy I saw her face had fallen and she was slowly walking off to the left.

I looked in the same direction she was and I was shocked at what I saw. Mr. Tumnus as hard and still as stone. Everything about him was a dark grey. His mouth was wide open as though he had been in pain or had been shouting. His scarf was flicked out behind him as though he had just moved forward when it happened.

The closer we got the more Lucy's face fell and her eyes became like glass and tears escaped the corners. Tears fell from mine aswell but I wiped them away quickly so I could comfort Lucy. Susan hadn't know Mr. Tumnus but I had. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her to me so she wouldn't see my tears.

I could hear her crying loudly against my chest and this only caused me to hold her tighter. Aslan strode up and stopped at my side. He turned to look at us before facing the statue once again and then strangely enough he breathed a large blast of air at the petrified fawn. His breath seemed to ruffle the fawn's hair and caused his scarf to move.

Strange sounds of the rock melting and fading away started and the grey colouring of Mr. Tumnus began to fade back to his original colours. Even his scarf became its usual scarlet red. He grunted a couple of times as the stone faded and then once it was all finished, he stayed frozen for a couple of moments and breathed heavily.

Seconds later he collapsed forward into Lucy and my awaiting arms. Lucy and I gave a small laugh as he fell into us. Realising that he was no longer a stone statue he raised his head to look at us. His eyes widened and held such surprise and happiness I couldn't help but laugh. Lucy and Mr. Tumnus quickly joined in with my laughter as we all smiled.

We turned to face Susan who was beaming widely at us. "Susan," called Lucy, "this is.." But Susan cut across her and cried cheerfully, "Mr. Tumnus!" She ran forward and joined our hug. We were all laughing and enjoying being together that we had completely forgotten about Aslan.

"Come," the Great Lion called to us, "we must hurry an search the castle." We turned to face him and I noticed Mr. Tumnus' eyes widen in shock and awe. Several animals and other Narnians were standing around him. I guess he had just unfrozen them.

We seperated to find more Narnians turned to stone. After several minutes and we had everyone cured and gathered outside in the courtyard. Aslan had explained most of what was happening at the moment.

"Now, we must leave, we are needed to fight along side our Kings, Peter and Edmund," explained Aslan, "Our Queens, Susan, Lucy and Dawn are here with us and will join the attack." I smiled around at the Narnians as they all looked to us. A silence began but it was quickly broken by screaming.

It took several seconds for me to realise where the screaming was coming from. It was me. I sharp and searing pain was coming from my side, just above my stomach. I collapsed to my knees still crying out with the pain and fell backwards onto my back. They all (and I mean all, it was a bloody mob) surrounded me in a panic. "Dawnie?!" cried Lucy and Susan desprately. As I was finally able to get over the pain and push it away I stuttered out, "Edmund! He's hurt!" I gazed up at Aslan that was looking down at me with a worried expression.


	9. Chapter 9

Aslan led us across Narnia and I was certain there was a bit of magic added to get us to the battle field faster.

We were almost there and I still had a dull ache in my side from Edmund and I was terrified about what had happened to him and I was desperate to find my twin.

Aslan raced ahead of us and darted up to the edge of the cliff on a large rock. As he perched himself on the edge he roared at the top of his lungs for all of the fighters below to hear. Everyone out fighting on the battlefield turned to look up in shock as the Lion that had been proclaimed dead appeared.

I pulled my staff from the strap on my back and held it in my right hand as we ran forward to join Aslan. Lucy and Susan, aswell Mr. Tumnus stood around me.

"FOR NARNIA!" I yelled while raising my staff in the air. The Narnians around me called out my yell and then together we ran down to join the fight. I ran in desperate search of Peter and Edmund, shooting blasts of fire and ice in random directions at the enemy as I ran.

I spotted several centaurs being over run and then after taking a quick deep breath I began to spin and flip my staff around in my hands, (think of Avatar: The last airbender with airbending.) A large wall of air heading in their direction, it knocked the bad Narnians back a few feet and onto their backs.

The centaurs looked up and spotted me and nodded in thanks. I gave a small wave before heading off again. "Edmund! Peter!" I called. Unfortunately there was no answer. This just fueled my desperation to find my brothers.

I spotted Aslan dash past me, I quickly made ot follow him and just as I caught up to see him towering over someone I spotted Peter sprawled on the ground, as word imbedded in his arm. "Peter!" I screamed as I ran to him. I didn't notice a dwarf aiming an arrow at me and when I realised what was happening it was too late, an arrow was imbedded deep in my side. I collapsed at Peter's side and hastilly pulled the arrow from my side. Peter watched in horror as I did this I just gave him a watery smile before looking back to Aslan.

It was only now did I notice that the person he was pinning to the ground was the Witch and in the blink of an eye he attacked. I couldn't see from here what he had done and I'm kind of glad about that, as I really didn't want to see someone being mauled by a lion, even if the lion was a close friend and said person was trying to kill my family.

Peter pulled the sword form his arm and together, with his help, we got back onto our feet. Time seemed to slow down around just the two of us and Aslan as the lion turned to look at us and it seemed as though everyone was flashing past us at top speeds.

Aslan turned slowly to face us and we watched, completely frozen to the happenings around us and he then said, "It is finished." I gave a sigh of relief. Then the pain in my side sparked up again.

"Peter! Dawnie!" came Lucy's voice from behind us. "Peter! Dawn!" called Susan who was right behind her. I started searching for Edmund as Lucy ran up and latched onto Peter. Susan met my gaze and knew immediately what I was up to.

"Wheres Edmund?" Susan asked Peter. Peter and Lucy then joined in the search for my twin. We raced off with Peter to where he had last seen Ed. I could feel that it was getting hard for Edmund to breath.

We finally caught sight of Edmund. He was lying sprawled out on the ground, one hand near the wound in his side. He was gasping for breath. The dwarf that with the red hat from before (this dwarf seemed to show up everywhere) approached raising an axe above his head.

"Edmund!" cried Susan and I as we spotted what the dwarf was at. I noticed what Susan was doing, aiming an arrow and so using my staff I lit the arrow a light with fire. Susan's eyes widened a fraction just before letting the arrow loose and hitting the dwarf right on. The fire just gave it a bit more kick. The dwarf fell backwards and didn't move, so we ran forward towards Edmund to check the damage.

We all sat around him, I pulled his head into my lap and carefully pulled off his helmet. Lucy quickly pulled her cordial from her belt and uncorked it and placed it just above Edmund's lips and let one small drop drip into his open mouth. We all waited anxiously to see if Edmund would be alright.

Nothing was happening. Susan gripped my hand deathly tight. I shared several terrified looks with Peter, Susan and Lucy before I turned my anxious gaze back down to my twin brother. It was too much. I broke down. I couldn't bare to lose my brother. My twin. I leaned down placing my forehead against Edmund's as the tears fell from my face and landed on his cheeks. I could hear the others crying above me.

Suddenly I felt Edmund moving on the ground and I heard his breathing and coughing next to my ear. I sat back onto my heels sharply almost making myslef dizzy. We were all beaming with happiness at seeing him alright. Peter scrambled him up into his arms in a desprate embrace. Peter pulled him back and then asked Edmund with tears still in his eyes, "when are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" We all laughed and together shared a warm family hug.

I couldn't be more happy to be back together with them. As we leaned back, a sharp pain ran up my side. I gave a small cry. They all looked to me in shock, "Dawn!" I looked up at Lucy, "can get a drop of that fire-flower juice, Lu?" I pushed back my cloak to show the arrow wound. Peter and Edmund winced and Lucy and Susan gasped. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't that bad, adrenaline was still running through my system so I didn't feel it that much except for when I moved weird. Lucy immediately gave me a drop of the cordial just on the tip of my tongue.

I could feel that one drop send a strange warmth through my whole body. It went straight to my side and in seconds the pain was completely gone as was the wound. I beamed up at my siblings who smiled proudly right back.

We all leaned back and turned to focus our attention on Aslan. He walked up to step next to a stone Narnian, obvious petrified by Jadis before Aslan killed her. He repeated what he had done at the Witch's castle and breathed over the Narnian freeing him from the Witch's spell.

Lucy and I grabbed our things, her cordial and my staff. We could help all the injured while Aslan unfroze the Narnians. We jumped to our feet and smiled down at our brothers and sister with huge smiles. Together we ran off towards nearby Narnians who lay injured on the ground, hopping for rescue.

Because Lucy's cordial, my staff and Aslan's ability to unfreeze the Narnians, hundreds were saved, yet sadly there were many that were beyond our help.

* * *

Once everything was in order and the camp was all packed up and everyone was ready to go, we set off for Cair Paravel. It was time for the Coronation. Our coronation.

The castle was enormous with the surrounding kingdom even larger.

For the coronation, Susan and Lucy walked on Aslan's right down the aisle, while Peter, then me and then Edmund walked on Aslan's left. This was the way the thrones were to be. Edmund on the far side, then me, then Peter, Susan and then last was Lucy. We each wore a long floor length cloak. Edmund's silver with with dark blue designs. Peter's was gold with silver embrodary. Susan's was a dark blue with silver designs. Lucy's was red and gold, standing out amoung us. Mine was slightly different. It was a bright purple with gold and silver embrodary.

Susan's hair was braid back into a low pony tail. Lucy's was half up and half down and was in many bouncy curls. I had a braid going along the top of my head and then the rest of my hair fell in many curls down my back.

Centaurs lined up on either side of the aisle, their swords drawn and held up pointed up making a sort of arc for us to walk under.

Lucy's dress was a very simple, yet beautiful silvery blue, floor length dress. Susan's was a beautiful blue with a silver chest and golden embrodary and golden buttons down the middle of the chest. Mine was different in style. It had long billowing sleeves that grazed the stone floor. The insides of the dress and sleeves were a pure white and the actual dress was a pretty purple/pink colour similar to violet. It had a silver chain around my waist with one strand falling down the front of the skirt.

Peter's suit was a deep blue with a golden crest on the 's was similar in style except it was light blue with a silvery, white crest on the chest.

We each walked up to our thrones. Peter's was right in the middle. We turned to face the audience of Narnians that were crammed inside to see our coronation. Aslan also turned to face the crowd.

Once we were all standing in position, Aslan began to speak.

"To the Great, Glistening Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

I beamed at Lucy's name, it suited her perfectly. We looked to Lucy and saw her smiling in surprise at the name but very pleased.

Mr and Mrs Beaver carried forward the crowns on pillows. Mr. Tumnus followed behind them, a brand new scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

Mr. Tumnus picked up the silver crown that was similar to a flower vine and was covered in many small silver flowers and approached Lucy and gently placed it on her head. Lucy smiled up at him and he beamed proudly down at her.

"To the Great Western Wood, I give you, King Edmund, the Just."

Mr. Tumnus, took the larger silver crown and placed this one on Edmund's head. Mr Tumnus then took the golden and bronze version of Lucy's crown and approached Susan.

"And to the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle."

Mr. Tumnus placed the crown on Susan's head as she bowed for him and then stood up straight with a small smile on her lips.

I tried to get all the moisture back into my mouth as I knew it was my turn. Mr. Tumnus walked back over to collect the last crown on the pillow to the right.

"With the of rising sun and the setting of the moon, I give you, High Queen Dawn, the Enchanting." Me, along with my siblings, Aslan and the rest of the hall gave a small chuckle at my name. Enchanting, very fitting if I say so myself.

Mr. Tumnus stopped infront of me. I was quite surprised to see my crown was different to my sisters. Here were three golden bars, one made up the base of the crown and then the other two that rose higher in angle and each bar had many golden flowers and golden pearls. As it was placed on my head, as though like magic, a golden chain grew from both ends of the back of the crown and joined together and then seemed to continue down my hair it had many layers of chains and coins and then several chains just dangling down on top of my hair.

I shared a small smile with Edmund and Peter who sat on either side of me. Now it was Peter.

"And to the clear Nothern Sky, I give you, High King Peter, the Magnificent." I raised my eyebrows at his name as he proudly rose and stood tall and proud with his large golden crown on his head.

Carefully, each of us sat back in our seats, my feet barely reached the ground. Aslan then turned to face us in our thrones and proclaimed, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen." He smiled at each of us in turn as he said, "May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." He smiled at me as he spoke of the stars, most likely remembering the star show I created that one night before the battle.

Then Aslan and the Narnians began to cry out together.

"Long Live King Peter!"

"Long Live King Edmund!"

"Long Live Queen Dawn!"

"Long Live Queen Susan!"

"Long Live Queen Lucy!"

* * *

After the coronation while the others began to speak and mingle I darted after Aslan, being careful not to trip over on my heels.

Aslan was approaching the beach. He turned to look at me as I approached him. "Walk with me?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Enchanting?" I asked with a small laugh. He also laughed and said, "that does not only associate with your magic. You may not know it but you enchant almost everyone you meet, with your heart." I blushed at this comment, "I guess I didn't see that way." We continued walking along the beach, I watched as the mermaids flipped and danced in the water.

I sighed and looked back to Aslan, "you're leaving aren't you?" He nodded, sadly, "I will be back and I believe that Narnia is in safe hands." I glanced up at the castle and spotted what looked to be Lucy and Mr. Tumnus staring out at us from a balcony.

I turned back to Aslan and wrapped my arms around his neck, "until we meet again." Aslan rubbed his furry cheek against mine, "until then, my little lioness." I laughed before I turned my back on him and walked away. Back towards my castle where I now ruled along side my four siblings as the Kings and Queens.

I glanced back over my shoulder just once and when I looked. There was no sign of the Great Lion.

* * *

15 years passed quickly.

Susan of course had many suitors from many lands and loved the attention. My powers grew as did my connection with the Deep Magic of Narnia. Lucy and I also had our far share of suitors but none caught our liking and were quickly turned away, gently.

We ruled as wonderful Kings and Queens, if I do say so myself. The land prospered. There was peace across all of Narnia and Lucy, Edmund and I often sailed out to the Lone Islands to visit. We never sailed much farther then that as they were uncharted waters. I along with Peter would take flights on the eagles and griffins to search and patrol the skies. I also journeyed through the many woods in Narnia with Edmund, mapping out the many rock formations, rivers and cliffs and lakes.

Every now and then we enjoyed an exciting hunt and today was one of those days. We had caught onto the trail of a beautiful white stag and we were chasing it through the forest.

I wore a long golden dress with a golden hood attached with a pair of black, leather ankle boots. I had my staff on my back as I rode along on my red mare, Fare. I wore my crown just like the rest of my siblings.

Peter and Edmund were in the lead, with me closely following with Susan and Lucy taking up the rear. Susan and I quickly over took Edmund as we galloped along and Edmund's horse Phillip began to slow down. Seeing this I looked down at Fare, "Fare, wait for Phillip." She nodded in her horsey way and replied, "of course, Dawnie." Lucy also passed us to catch up with Susan and Peter.

"Are you alright, Phillip?" asked Edmund in concern, placng his hand on the stallion's neck. "I'm not as young as I once was," exclaimed Phillip. I laughed, "ah, who told you that Phillip, you can keep up with any horse." Phillip blew a loud raspberry and Edmund and I laughed.

The sound of horses neighing and approaching hooves caused us to look up as our three siblings re-joined us. "Come on, Ed, Dawnie," called Susan as she trotted into the clearing. "Just catching my breath, " exclaimed Edmund. "Well, thats all we catch at this rate," teased Susan.

Lucy who was now 27, also trotted up, "What did he say, Susan?" I laughed as Susan began to impersonate Ed, " You girls wait in the castle, I'll get the stag myself." Lucy, Susan and I all began to laugh. Peter then dismounted from his stead, "whats this?" We all dismounted and looked at what he had. "It seems familiar," stated Peter. I nodded in agreement. "As if from a dream," remarked Susan. I gazed up at the lantern, "or a dream of a dream."

Suddenly, I remembered. Lucy and I shared a look and together we said, "Spare Oom." We then dashed off in search of the wardrobe door, just to see if it was still there. "Lucy! Dawn!" called Peter as they followed us, still confused. "Not again," complained Susan. "Lu?" asked Peter. "Dawnie, what are you two up to?" called Edmund. "Come on," said Lucy. I smirked back at Edmund, "You'll see."

We continued to walk past the trees and it began to get tighter and the space began to decrease and became narrower. And then, the branches disappeared and were replaced with coats, large, fur coats. "These aren't branches," remarked Peter as we pushed our way through. Susan looked around, "they're coats."

Edmund then cried out, "Susan, your on my foot." De ja vu, much? We continued to all call out. "Peter! Move off!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Stop it!"

None of us noticed our voices changing and becoming a bit higher pitched.

"I'm not on your toe!" And with that we each fell face first out of the wardrobe back in the spare room at the proffessor's house. We all landed hard on the wooden floor. We all looked around ourselves in shock, it was almost as though we had never been to Narnia as we were now 15 years younger. I was 14 again. It felt so strange to go from a 29 year old Queen ruling a large, magical kingdom to being a simple 14 year old girl in the country so to be safe from war. Well, not completely simple, not with my powers.

The door latch rose and in strolled the Proffessor himself, in his hand he carried the cricket ball that Edmund had hit all those years ago or should it be minutes ago, through the upstairs window. We all looked up at him in surprise. "Oh," said the Proffessor, "There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

Peter and I shared a small smile before looking back up at him and Peter replied, "ou wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." The proffessor then tossed the cricket ball at Peter who caught it easily in his hand and exclaimed, "try me."

* * *

Later that night when everyone was asleep, I heard the door open and I spotted Lucy going out the door. I smiled knowing exactly what she was doing. As she walked back into the room I sat up, "was it there?" She shuck her head sadly and came to lie down on my bed, "do you think we'll ever get back? I asked the proffessor, he said theres a good chance." I smiled at her, "I know we'll go back. Narnia still has need of us yet."

I wrapped my arm around her as she climbed into the bed beside me and curled into me. As she fell asleep, I whispered to her, "once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen."

* * *

**Don't worry folks the first chapter of the sequel is also being posted at the same time as this one. So read! Read! **


End file.
